The Last Chapter
by Riley Stewart
Summary: PIZZA FIGHTS AND PARTY LARGE SEQUEL! Jazz hates him, but what happens when he finally manages to worm his way into her life, and then a lost loved one from his past shows up?
1. The Beggining

**Ok Ok people. So this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Pizza Fights and Party Large' which is the sequel of 'I'm Good'. Yeah. Confusing right? I have just started this, and I probably should be in bed, considering my rabbit is going in to get his balls cut off in the morning and I should be dropping him off and need to be up early, shit happens.**

**The review replies on here are to the last chapter to 'Pizza Fights and Party Large', so you arent confused or anything like that :)**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Hey, and thanks, I got my internet working again ! :D And I am hoping you like this, it is all in another perspective though, because I didnt know what to do with the others, but I have a few ideas up my sleve! Enjoy xx**

**TooSexyForMyHat: Well here you go, here is your sequel, hoping you like it ! :D**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS PRESCRIBED :D**

**On with the chapter.**

**One.**

I walked through the house, I could hear him stomping around, and he had done it since he got home, I didnt see the point in the whole thing, but it was annoying, hearing his footsteps right above my head and not being able to tell him to shut the fuck up without waking everyone else in the block of flats up at three in the morning, god.

In case you were wondering, I am Jasmine, but most people known on this earth to talk to me call me Jazz or Jazzie, yeah. I am Douglas Poynters little sister, who happens to live right under none other than the famous Danny Jones. And he was the most annoying self obbsessed idiopathic twat I had ever met. Yes. Most say his brown hair and striking blue eyes are gorgeous, I simply say they are my hang over cure, because if you know me, when I am hung over, I be sik and thats the problem solved, no more pain, he's my own specific insta-puke.

The block of flats I lived in were odd, there was four, top was Harry's, he kept it regular, it wasnt the cleanliest place in the world, but then again it wasn't as dirty as the place I lived in either, Then Danny, his flat was remarkablly spotless, he was a worse clean freak than my mother, Followed by Dougie (although I was currently living with him) and bottom was Tom (for some odd reason, he decided he wanted to be on the bottom, just in case he 'fell from a window due to a fault of my brothers'). I laughed at this thought, on various occasions. Our flat was always a tip, we would never clean it, well, I would keep my bedroom spotless, but other than that, everything we owned just ended up amongst the takeout menus and rubbish we left laying around, Dougie called it 'Personal Decorating'. And Tom's flat was always clean, but it was more homely than any of the others, it often smelled like home baking and normal food, other than the mould Dougie's room consisted of.

Anyways, back onto the subject of the really annoying pop/rock star living above me. He was walking in circles, right above my bedroom, and it was three in the morning. There is officially nothing worse than hearing him walking about, some nights it would sound like a stampede, which I didnt appreciate very much. I had decided to get out of bed and grab a glass of water. I thought about everything that Alex had told me, I spoke to her regularly, her and the other girls had taken me in, they were now some of my really good friends, which I loved, and everyone often talked about some girl named Roxy, but no one actually spoke about her in front of Danny. I remember I brought it up once, he's never spoke to me since. 'Cause I seem so gutted. Totally.

Anyways, from what I gathered, Danny didnt know why she left him, neither did Dougie, but he was just abnormally thick in the head, he had no brains. Seriously, my thought was that someone scooped them out at birth and stored nuts up there. Well, they may as well have. Dont get me wrong, I love my brother, but he is also the guy who thought it was funny to run into the girls bathroom in high school and put clingfilm over the toilet seat, you can imagine the mess. He also would run around saying jokes like 'yo mama so fat she wears a yellow rain jacket and people shout taxi' I mean really, can you say old?

Stupid boys.

I heard the stupid noise again. Baby screaming.

Yes, I said, baby. Screaming. Loudly.

Cerina, Danny's total cow of a wife, gave birth to an adorable baby boy, his name is Jakob, but he gets called Jake. It wasn't Danny's baby, but after Cerina left him, and left Jake with him, he didnt know what to do, he didnt know who the dad was, and so he took him on as his own. I thought this was rather sweet, but Danny was still annoying. It was better than staying in Danny's flat though, I mean, you would hear the nine month old baby screaming through the night occasionally and then you would hear Harry and Charly having sex above you, Doug and Alex fighting over the remote, or my music below you, At least Tom didnt make all that much noise, not really. The occasional singing in the shower, but he was a good singer, so whats it matter? Really?

I guess some would say it was a down right shame the way things had worked out for the boys, but I didnt, I didnt think that anything was a shame, everything, in its own way, was their own fault. Danny was alone because he married a tramp after he lied and left the love of his life, adopted a child which wasnt his and then practically forced Roxy away, but thats all I knew about that, Dougie and Alex were made for each other, both as imature as the other, playing video games and shooting eachother with rawegg guns in the kitchen while I am trying to do my morning exercises, Tom and Addrienne are both calm, and caring, they both love animals and basically share everything, Where as Harry and Charly, they never took their hands off one another, which I guess you could say that was good for them, and as for me, I had no story, not really anyways.

I did go to high school, which I totally dropped out of when I got to the age I was allowed, I was like Dougie, I just never liked it, I never got along with all of the frilly annoying blonde cheer leaders or the dark handsome half famous guys around the school. I got a job for a while, and then moved out, but when I lost the job, and the boyfriend, I didnt want to admit I needed help to my mother, and so when Dougie got back from Australia, I took refuge with him, and his girlfriend.

"You're up late" I heard someone speaking lightly from the couch, I must have walked right past them in my mad brain rambling, I often did this, I wouldnt notice someone walking towards me until they spoke and woke me up, which everyone know knew. I looked over, Alex sat there, a blanket around her just gazing at the window. I walked over to the side of the couch and sat down beside her.

"He's doing it again" I groaned, and she nodded, a half smile on her face.

"You know he's got it pretty hard right?"

"Yeah, but that is his own fault, you and I both know at the beggining, before he learned to love Jake, he only kept him to make himself look good towards Roxy, whoever she may be." I spoke, she smiled a little, and I knew I had got it in one, I had sussed him out.

"I'll tell you, yeah?"

I nodded, thinking about it, I did want to know why Danny was so hated by her.

"Well, basically right, Roxy knew your brother, all through high school. But then he left for this band, said some pretty horrible things, and broke her heart" Alex started, I listened upon her every word.

"And then she moved to america and met me and Charly"

"Where was Addrienne?" I asked, thinking about it, they seemed to all act like sisters, would they just accept her like they had done with me?

"I'm getting there" She laughed, "Basically, she moved away from us, say six miles down the city or something, and met Addrienne, causing us all to be friends. And then when Roxy was working in a Starbucks, McFly walked through the door, and Danny asked her out. They dated for a while, and he took her virginity, bt then he left, leaving her nothing but a text on her phone and his phone so she couldnt contact him, as he thought it was for the best."

I looked at her, thinking about it, I did believe Danny could be that mean, I mean yeah, he is a boy after all, they have no brains, as I thought about the scooping them out and storing nuts idea once more.

What? Its a liable plan.

"Anyways, we all thought it was best to move to Australia, but then the guys were there, and so was Cerina" She spoke again, I saw her flinching when she said the name, as though she really hated her. Although, I had never met Cerina, but she was supposed to be nice, but only when she wanted something from you.

"Basically, Cerina fell pregnant, and no one believed her, but then Danny was all for being with Roxy, and at the last minute, he stuck up for Cerina, causing Roxy to just leave, no one has seen or heard from her since" She said, looking to her feet, and if I wasnt mistaken, there was a tear which slipped down her cheek. I knew she missed one of her best friends, maybe I was being a tad insensitive towards Danny?

Maybe not. It's still his fault.

**Ok, so I was hoping for a review?x**


	2. Hollis2020's Chapter

**Yeah, I am writing chapter two :) Oh yes. :D. **

**I have actually been writing this and then going over it the next day and redoing some parts to it, I find that effective to get all the description and things I want, because I don't think of it all at one point. Yeah, good idea huh? Well it is when you have a brain like mine.**

**This is really annoying, because as I am writing this, FF is still not coming up on my pc.. So GroowyL is updating all my things for me .. yeaah. I love her :D**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and things in the past and can only hope that this fic will take off just like the last two in the trilogy. :)**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: I would like to give you like a massive hug, your the first ever reviewer on this fic ! and I understand what you mean, and these will be coming out soon enough :P x**

**I would like to thank Hollis2020 for subscribing.. :D x**

**Anyways, on with the chapter, yes?**

**Two**

I walked into the kitchen, it was now six a.m. and I hadn't slept a wink since the annoying twatheaded idiopathic rock star above me woke me up. I'm guessing you know I am rather grumpy if I don't get my sleep then yes? Yes.

And to add to that, I am not a heavy sleeper, so a lot can wake me up, seriously. I am nothing like my brother, he could sleep through an earthquake, but me? No chance. I would be one of those idiots who think it is ok to run screaming from your house, just as a chimney falls on my head and kills me, yes, I am that stupid.

I took a glass and poured some chocolate milk into it, which was probably the only thing we had in the house that was able to be put inside your body without giving yourself food poisoning or something. I took a sip, nothing in my mind that it was a tad warm. And for the first time in a few months, I had the urge to clean, and I didn't know why.

I took all of the packaging off the counter tops and binned it all, knowing that with the amount we actually had we could probably take on the amounts of an oil factory and win, emptying bins which stank just like my older brothers bedroom and cleaning everything in sight. Before I realised what time it was it had turned midday, the whole flat was spotless, you could see your reflection in the TV screens, the mirrors were shinning and everything seemed to gleam with freshness, and I had broke out in a sweat which rarely ever happened, unless I was at football training. I stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water, call me weird, but I like having a cold shower when I am sweaty, it would refresh me so much more than normal. Like standing in the rain, naked, although you wouldnt actually do that, obviously. I thought about everything when I was in the shower, it was like my holy place, you know, where you would come clean about your sins, and watch them wash down the drain, yeah, my holy place.

I heard a bang coming from somewhere in the flat, and I knew my brother had woken up and realised everything was clean, he hated it when I randomly decided to clean everything, because he would continue to try and mess things up for about a month afterwards, always getting a total whack around the head from me, I mean, how would you like it, if you cleaned a flat, and then you left for an hour, you come home and there is dirty pizza boxes lying around everywhere, yes, Dougie Poynter could be very annoying, I mean, yeah, alot of girls would think that having him around the house all the time, most likely half naked would be nice, but seriously, take it from my point of view, he is an idiotic typical pig of a man.

I dried up and got changed, throwing my hair into a bobble and walking into my room, yawning. I was tired, but I knew that if I went to sleep I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, and would be forced to blame Danny, again.

I always did this, found someone else to blame for the reason I couldn't sleep or something, it was never down to me, it was always someone else, someone like Danny walking above me, or the spider floating around and causing a shadow in the corner of my room, yes, I even blame spiders when I can find no other logical reason for my lack of sleep.

I thought about everything that they had been through, the boys and their girlfriends, they had all lost a friend, and Danny had lost the one he loved, all because Danny is an idiot right? So why didn't they all hate him like I did? I always had, thought he was a self obsessed twatheaded cold hearted idiot of a man.

"Jazz?" I heard someone knocking on my door, and then my brothers really annoying voice coming through.

"Yeah?" I answered him, I couldn't be bothered with the whole argument we would normally have, the one about how he feels "good" when he has his "things" around the place, which to him, meant his mess, pizza boxes and mouldy milk.

"What happened to the house?!" He yelled, he never did come into my room, because he was afraid I would be standing over the computer naked and looking at child pornography, yeah, my brothers sick mind was not only sick anymore, it was twisted too.

"I cleaned it! And if you mess it up I will castrate you with a dirty rusty blade!" I yelled, ok so there is a posibility that he isnt the only slightly disturbed child in our family, but if you didnt say things like this to him, he wouldnt listen and would do whatever you didnt want him to anyways.

I placed a CD into the player, waiting for his blissfull voice to pump through my body, spilling through me like blood through veins.

Matt Willis.

Thats how you can describe god.

I knew he was friends with my brother, but I had never met him, and I didnt want him to know me through 'dougsy boy', I wanted him to know me for me.

He was often hanging out in these flats, but I had never met him. I didnt want to meet him through who I knew, if that makes sense at all. I just wanted to know that people like me for me, not for who I live my life around.

I lay back on my bed, listening deeply to his words. When I heard the door slamming shut, the front door I mean.

I got up from my bed as my bedroom door swung open at such a speed it gave me a small fright.

Guess who stood there? Daniel Alan David Jones. The idiotic popstar.

"What're you doing in here?" I yelled at him as I walked across the room, to stand in front of him and get a better view of his annoying presense in my own personal space. _Yeah, I said personal space, did he care? I think not._

"Would you turn that crap down? I just got Jake to sleep!" He yelled over my music, he had just insulted Matt, one of his friends? How rude.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Dougie yelled along with us as he knocked and then entered my room, yes, see, knocked. It would have been a funny sight to see, I mean, me and Danny, glaring at each other and Matt Willis's song "Sounds of America" pumping through my speakers and filling me with joy, and filling Danny with rage.

"Danny here barged in!" "She's being annoying with that music!" We both yelled at the same time. I heard someone clearing their throat by the door, but didn't look away from Danny once. Not once would I break this unsaid war of non blinkingness.

"Now Dan, you dont hate my music that much do you?" I heard someone talking, I knew the voice, but I didnt want to look to confirm my thoughts. Until his hand was placed on Danny's shoulder, and Danny looked at him. The look on his face was priceless, although then again it did make me look to find something I didnt want.

I had already said I wanted to meet him because of me, not because he was visiting my brother. Oh well, too late. Matt Willis stood in my bedroom, smiling and me, and rasing an eyebrow at Danny every few moments.

"Would you just turn it down?" Danny pleaded, obviously not wanting to say anything to annoy his friend.

"No" I said, smirking.

"You're so idiotic!" He yelled.

"Says he who lost his girlfriend because he wanted his wife and their baby who turned out it wasn't his, then she left you, and you keep the kid? That's just fucked up" I said, smiling smugly, I knew my brother was shocked at my knowledge.

"You know nothing about what happened between me and Roxy. Leave her out of this!" He pointed his finger in my face, as I saw a tear slipping down his face. I would normally be sypathetic, but not for him, not for Danny Jones.

With that, he left, leaving Matt willis smiling at me, in my bedroom.

**So do you think I am due a review? :D;)**


	3. EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly's Chapter :

**Ok, so writing this one has been so much slower due to my internet breaking, and I have had to write all the chapters, as I have none stored up :O. And my memory stick has broken, so excuse me if I have some bad spelling mistakes? I have to write on the FF page, and it isnt spell checking correctly :( **

**Mmm Scampy..**

Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus: Hello Hello. Was thanking you for your review on 'Im Good', because I dont reaply to the reviews, I had to put it on here, because this is the latest edition. I am so glad that you liked it and it made you smile. And I am hoping you read more and review again real soon :D x

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: I think that at the moment, you are my most loyal reader. I actually love you for that :D. Appart from GroowyL, ALTHOUGH she cant review at the moment, or even read cause she is in Greece! Lucky girl that she is. I think your review actually just made my day and has inspired me to keep writing with this fic tonight, and post it before bed, oh yes. I have a great plan for this chapter, for you :).

**Anyways, on with the chapter? I just wish this one would take off like the others, review? and maybe you could recommend if you like it? :) I would love you.. and I could dedicate chapters to you? Or even a character? This fic is going to be a longer one than the others :D x**

**Three**

I smiled weakly, not knowing what to say. I mean would you know what to say to Matt Willis if he was standing in your bedroom smilig at you? No, I think not, I couldnt tell him to leave and come back for me and for me only, because he would still be here for my brother, because this was my brothers house, and they were friends, and I would have already met him, I mean yeah, not the way I wanted, but it happened, the deed was done. Storyline over.

I heard my bedroom door clicking shut, and I knew it would be my brother leaving, but I didnt look, I didnt need visual confirmation of this, Plus I couldnt take my eyes of him for a second, he was magical. He had turned back into the Matt that used to be in busted, no facial hair, his cute little mole on his face bringing out his magical brown eyes, and bleached blonde hair with brown roots and pink tips on the ends where it was spiked up.

The way he looked made my stomach flip, but then again, if he spoke I dont know if I would talk back or faint, although I knew I couldnt just sit and stare at him smiling all day long, no matter how much I wanted to.

"So, you and Dan don't get along then?" He spoke, taking a seat on my bed. _Well done captain genius!_

"No" I said weakly, although smiling all the time, I could feel my face turning red, this was the times I would pray for darkness, but he looked at me, and smiled, proving he'd noticed.

"Look, i'm not being rude, but I dont want to know you through my brother and people, if that makes sense." I blurted out without thinking. It wasnt that I wanted rid of him, I just didnt want him thinking I was just another one of his friends little sisters, who were obbsessed fans and would go to any extent, even living with their brother and his girlfriend to meet him, because I had hidden in my bedroom when he was here, trying desperately for him not to notice me in the house, because again, It would be linked to my brother somehow. Although he looked at me and smiled, laughing a little. Which confused me all the more, why didnt he think I was a weirdo? An obsessed fan?

I looked at him, a confused look playing on my face.

"It's ok, I totally understand. I would be the exact same if it were my brother and say... Britney Spears. So, lets start over, I'm Matt" He said, beaming at me and outstretching a hand, laughing a little as he made me think of him falling over his feet for Britney.

I took his hand and laughed a little, "I'm Jazzie" I started, "Although, I dont understand something?" I spoke again, smiling as he hadn't let go of my hand. I didnt understand this, why wouldnt he let go? It was just a hand shake right?

"Yeah?" He spoke, it was as though he didnt want to speak up, incase he stuttered or something like that, but all the same, he was gorgeous.

"Why would we be meeting in my bedroom?" I spoke, and we both laughed. He looked to the floor, shaking his head in laughter as we both realised that we met through my brother and Danny, no matter how much we didnt want it like that. I mean, I didnt want it like that, or did he want this too? I didnt understand pop/rock stars.

My phone started ringing from behind me, I felt myself jumping a little as I didnt expect it, and I let go of his hand to get to it _regetfully_, answering within minutes.

"Hello?" I spoke. Secretly angry at whoever disturbed us.

"Hey hun!" I heard a familiar squeaky voice on the other side of the phone, making me all the angrier with them.

"Oh hey Rebbecca" I said, making a disgusted face causing Matt to laugh lightly at me, she was one of the girls in high school that I hated, one that also hated me, until Dougie got into McFly, and since Dougie was famous, she would call me all the time and try to meet up, but it so wasnt happening. I wasnt being used, although I would never ever deny our relationships, my three brothers, Harry, Tom and Doug, and the idiot they were always with, Danny.

"What's going on with you?" She asked, obviously trying to make it sound like she cared. I hated her for doing this, it wasnt as though she was bothered about me back then, and now she thought I would want anything to do with her? No. I mean, she didnt care about the loser skaters little sister or the loser skater himself back then, so why should we accept her when she didnt accept us? Your right, we shouldnt.

I smiled, thinking of what I could say to get right on her nerves, because all she wanted was to be big and famous, and I was mixing with the world she was missing out on. "Well right now I am sitting in my bedroom having a wonderful chat with Matt Willis and your interupting, and just had a huge argument with sir faggot Jones. Living with my brother, and his band mates all live around us, and guess what?! They walk about naked!" I said, hanging up the phone as I laughed to myself. Causing Matt to laugh also.

"Who was that?" He asked, smiling at me as he looked right into my eyes.

"Ah, some old girl from high school who wants to be friends with me to get to my brother and mostly Danny. Although she doesnt get it, no matter how much I hang up on her, she just wont leave me alone!" I said, smiling.

Matt smiled at me, showing his not so straight teeth.

"There's something I havent told you..." He started, I must have looked a picture as a confused look spread across my face.

"I didnt just see you today" He went on. "I have seen you a few times, and have been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you. I saw you in tesco's once, then I found out you were Dougs sister, and thats why I have been around so much, Doug knows, but you always hid back here" He whispered the last part.

"Really?" I couldn't quite believe it, Matt Willis, saw me?

"Would you go out with me friday?" He asked, taking me aback.

"Uh, yes"

**Would you like some more? x**


	4. NicosiaOceaniaCyprus's Chapter

**Oh my lordy lordy loo. **

**I am getting me an IPod Touch :). Should arrive tomorrow. :) As I am selling my other things on ebay :) I love being able to afford it. 16GB here we come. Although, I technically would be downgrading in size, as my classic is 120GB.. but hey! I can go on FF in my bed!:D**

**I was wondering.. can you beautiful people recommend me? :P Pleease? It would mean the utter world to me, like.. yeah.**

Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus: (one)Haha, yeah, in Im Good Danny can be sly, but he wanted to get onto her didnt he? haha.

(two)Haha, well in my eyes Danny is like a model, he is just beautiful, his eyes and everything ahaha. Dougie used to be my favourite, but then I took a liking to stupid boys haha. Although, he isnt all that stupid in these fics. I am hoping you like it :D .

**Ok, so on with the chapter, once more.. Hope you like it..**

**Four**

I sighed, thumping my body back down onto my mattress as he left my bedroom. Hearing my door clicking shut softly as I knew his hands would be slipping off the door knob slowly. I smiled, thinking that Matt Willis just asked me out, for me, not for him being friends with my brother, and I guess, I never did expect him to even look at me, never mind ask me out!

I sighed once more, falling back into my thoughts as though there was no one else in the house, although I was well aware that Danny was walking above my bedroom, deliberately stomping his feet to annoy me, although, in my epic mood, I would not be annoyed. Dougie was pounding on my door, shouting that he wanted the details, like a gay best friend would, but I ignored him also.

My phone vibrated in my hands as I looked down, it was my best friend in the whole world, the one who was there before Dougie got famous, and the one who would continue to be there through all of the fights and tears, the giggles and mistakes. Even when we were young we would fall out, and walk down the street, arm in arm, and when someone asked if we were talking again, we would shout at them with 'no's and 'never's. And about half an hour later, we would make up and be like sisters again. Emma was by far my best friend.

She had always been the pretty one, the one all the boys had been interested in, but now, it was my turn, and she was in a relationship with Shaun anyways.

"Hello?" I answered, still in my epic mood, as though there was no one else in the world, like everything was a dream world and everything was floating around.

"Took you long enough!" She laughed through the reciever, I noticed my phone must have rang about ten times and was on the verge of going to voicemail, but then I managed to control my muscles and press the little green button, lifting the phone to my ear.

"Yeah, I guess" I spoke as I exhaled almost all of the air in my lungs in a happy sigh.

"Spill!" I heard her squeaking, I realised, I hadnt told her anything about what had happened, I didnt know why, but it was like I was worried she would be annoyed with me, for abandoning her for the good life or something, but then again, we both knew I didnt really like that life, right?

"Ok, so I was listening to Matt Willis in my room right?" I spoke.

"Yeah, typical Jazz" She said, proving that this was no out of the different.

"And then I hear the front door slamming, and I knew it wasn't Doug, and Alex isnt in so it couldnt be her right?"

"So who was it? I mean, it could have been any of the boys right? They just waltz in and out of each others houses don't they?" She asked. I nodded but then realised that she wasnt able to see me.

"Yeah, so then I turn around, and Danny walks right into my bedroom!" I said, feeling a tingle in my chest, but I put it down to slight anger, as I would normally be really angry just thinking about him.

"Oh my god, what happened? Why was he there?" She asked. She had always been going on and on about how Danny and I secretly loved each other, but it was so not happening. I liked Matt, and Matt only.

"Well, he started going on and on about how he just got his kid to sleep and I was corrupting him with my tastless music. And then we argued about how he is an idiot. About how he lost his girlfriend, his wife and now he was looking after some other guys kid."

"What did he say?" I could imagine her laying on her bed, on her stomach, playing with her blonde hair as she listened to my every word. She had always been there for me, no matter if my brother was famous or anything, but then again, I wouldnt go as far as saying she didnt care about my life, she loved listening to everything that happened, and I mean everything.

"He just went in a huff, started being an idiot about it all, and then guess who walked into my bedroom and he shut up instantly?" I asked her, getting excited thinking about it. I thought about everything that happened.

"Your brother?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Nope. Matt Willis!" I squealed.

She began half screaming on the other end of the phone. I told her everything, right down to the minute that he asked me out.

"Ok darling. We need to go shopping. Tomorrow. Meet me at Starbucks at ten?" She asked.

"Sure, bye Em"

"See you Jazz"

**Do you like it? What will they buy? Or who will they run into?**


	5. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's Chapter

**Ok, so I have decided that the first reviewer for every chapter, the chapter gets dedicated to them, :D. **

**And Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus didn't reply on this fic, but she has given me 3 reviews on I'm Good, and so I thought that she deserved it :D.**

**I have had to totally clean out my bedroom, which hasnt been too fun, but hey! It needed done for Sean coming up didnt it, yes, I think so.**

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly: Thank you so much for reviewing:D I shall keep on with this, although I have a few fics to read and review and then I will be doing this, and I have to make tea and clean my room. -yawns- god Im a busy busy bee. And the whole Chapter thing isnt a problem :D. And.. You're the first reviewer for Chapter Four, which means chapter Five will be dedicated to you aswell:D

And your other one.. Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens, although I can let you in on a secret, Roxy is going to come back.. although i'm not too sure when.. or how.. or why.. haha. But for now we shall just go with what I have got, yeah?. I love the fact that you reviewed on both chapters, because a lot of people I know would just read it all and review at the end, but it gets me more reviews and I love you for it.. I was wondering, would you recommend me..? If thats possible.. I am trying to get more readers, as people are just not reading all that much.. :D Thanks if you doo.. And one last thing was that, you know how she has the same name as you? It was you that popped into my head when I was thinking of a name to have for her haha. I did say earlier in the fic people could have characters named after them didnt I? Haha xx

**So on with the chapter? **

**Five**

I took a table in the window, as I waited on Emma getting to the shop to meet me and go shopping. I didnt know what I was going to wear, because I didnt know what Matt and I were going to be doing, I mean, just a new top and skirt would be nice right? Or I might need shoes, a jacket, leggings, or maybe footless tights? Hm, so much to choose from.

The door to the small cafe clicked open and closed again with the small bell like noise. I looked up, and saw Emma coming towards me. She had a massive smile on her face, and usually I would wonder why, I would want to know what she was up to. If it would hurt me in any kind of way, but at the moment, I was in too much of a good mood to even considder thinking about it.

"Good morning chum!" She said, still beaming like a small child in a candy store.

"Helloo" I cooed from my seat as she sat down. We decided to get something to eat as she had just woken up and I knew she would get grumpy without food in her system, and there was nothing to consume in the house I lived in, simply because my brother was either considdering becoming annorexic, or he was too lazy to get food into the fridge, and both of these were possibilities. It was just like Doug to try be annorexic for the day, just for something to do.

We ate cakes and drank coffee, and then decided to have a small chat while doing so to pass the time and so the whole eating thing wouldnt become awkward, because if you know me, everything can become awkward with just the little words I say or dont say.

"So then.. hey, wait a minute.." Emma stopped speaking, and pointed to a girl who sat in the corner of the room, she looked sad, as she read the latest magazine with McFly on the front.

"What?" I asked as I stuffed a blueberry muffin into my face.

"She keeps looking over here.. as though she is looking at one of us.. constantly.. watching" As Emma spoke I laughed out loud. She always seemed paranoid when someone looked in her direction and she didnt know them. Although this girl did look familiar, as though I had seen her in a picture or something.. but I couldnt quite put my finger onto where I had seen her before.

We walked from the shop, not thinking about the stranger that remained in the cafe as we prowled the shops for new clothing.

I ended up buying a new denim skirt, with small tears in the right thigh area, and a grey batwing top, black leggins and black plimsole shoes to match.

After a while we decided to go back to mine and talk about my date with Matt the following day.

We drove up my street, Emma talking about my brother and his friends, but my eyes caught on something, making me totally ignore her without meaning to. Something orange. Yes. Orange. And large. And people on the street outside the flats.

Fire.

My place of living was on fire.

**Would you like more?x**


	6. Noukie's Chapter!

**Ok, so I shouldnt really be writting and posting more, but since EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly cant wait. I cant be so mean as to tell her no :D.**

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Ok, so first off, you are totally welcome about the whole Character thing :D. I actually like the name. And if you wish to find out why everything is on fire you have to read more then dont you.. And I am unsure of who the girl was, but again, you might find out soon. And the Jazz and Danny thing.. again, I am sorry but you have to wait :L And you can be my virtual best friend haha. And yes, three is a lot, but I think that four or five chapters in a day would be a record. Dont you? haha :D x

And a MASSIVE Thanks to Noukie for subscribing and to prove how much I love you for this, I dedicate this one to you.. :D. Hoping for reviews?

**Ok so I am back from making and eating tea, and I still have to clean my room, but HEY, luck has changed my mum bought me an IPOD TOUCH which gets here on friday :D x**

**Oh, and to top of my bad day, I went to open my last can of coke zero, and it slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. I have no juice :(.**

**ANNDDD. I have a massive spot on my forehead:():**

**Five**

I jumped out of the car, slamming the door before it had even stopped moving and ran straight to Dougie. I didnt know why, but somehow I would always think this was his doing. He was that stupid, wasnt he? Danny was sitting on the pathway, holding onto Jake, Alex and Dougie were holding one another. Harry and Charly were no where to be seen, although I did have some incling to say that they were on holiday as Dougie had to feed Harry's fish or something, and Tom was sitting on his car roof holding Addrienne.

"What did you do?" I screamed at my brother, slapping him in the face. Everything was in there, my ipod, computer, clothes, I would say food but it wasnt, so yeah, I was angry.

"I didn't do anything!" He claimed, throwing his arms in the air and looking at me as though he was a child who spilled hot chocolate on the creme rug. Which he did before, and blamed me.

"Yeah right, and I am supposed to believe that!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah, you are" I heard someone speaking from behind me. Knowing fine well who it was, but I had to turn to face him to win an argument anyway.

"Jones, this has nothing to do with you" I spoke calmly, trying to annoy him with acting as though he didnt bother me, although he was the sole person on this earth who knew how to make my blood boil.

"You're totally right, but I thought I would let you know that I saw someone throwing the petrol bomb into your window. And I had to run in and save your brothers life, so why dont you shut it and listen for once?" He spoke roughly, and with the dirty soot marks all over my brother, Danny and Alex, I figured he was right. And for once, Dougie wasnt lying.

"Where are we going to stay?" I whined.

"Well Alex and I are taking Harry's Flat, so the only free bed is.." He spoke, looking over at Danny who cradled his non biological son in his arms as though he meant the world to him, and with anyone else, this would be cute, but with Jones? It was repulsive.

"Oh noo" I wined all the more.

The fire was finally put out after a long time of water being sprayed on my belongings. And Danny and I headed up to his flat as everyone else retreated into the building.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked him, and he ignored me and walked into his bedroom, putting Jake into his bed and tucking him in, seeing this was rather cute, no wait, it was Jones, what _am _I thinking?

"You'll sleep in Jakes room.. there is a bed in there" He whispered, handing me a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt. I looked down at the clothing and smiled up at him weakly. I hated having to be in the hands of Jones.

I walked into the bathroom and changed, pinning my hair up and walking to the kitchen where he sat at the table, looking at a photo in his hand as he took a gulp of his steaming hot coffee.

"Who is she?" I asked him, pouring myself a cup. I didnt want to have to talk to him, but he looked like he needed to talk to someone, whether it be me, or anyone in particular.

"Roxy" He whispered, wiping his face. I knew he was crying softly, but decided to not say anything about it, and just sit down beside him. I knew that in time, he would tell me what was going through his mind if he wanted to.

And somehow, I didnt feel uncomfotable, or anything. He wasn't being his usual idiotic annoying popstar, he was just Danny, my brothers friend.

"I don't understand why she left" He whispered again, as though he didnt want me to hear him, but he knew he needed to get it off his chest, because he wouldnt talk to any of the guys about it, incase they thought he was soft, which, in all cases, he was.

"I think it's because you chose Cerina, not willingly, but you stood up for her, and you shouldnt have cared" I said, in an almost whisper, so's not to set him off.

"But there was a possibility she was carrying my baby" He said, another tear slipping down his freckle covered cheeks.

"I know" I whispered, thinking about it now, I never did really stop to think about how he must have felt, I always thought he was a self centred arsehole because he gave up Roxy and everything, but then again, it was the love of his life, or the posibility of his child. I would choose my child a million times over, because they're a part of you, a love life isn't.

"I miss her" He spoke, his thumb gliding across the photo, I smiled at him, glacing down to the picture he held. I knew her, the girl, I saw her. She was the girl from starbucks... but I thought they all said she went to America and no one heard from her again? I didnt understand, maybe I was mistaken, but that must have been where I saw her... In the photo's of her and Alex that were hung around the livingroom of our flat.

I didnt know if I should tell Danny, or would he just get angry and think I was lying to him? I didnt know. Because, I didnt know Danny. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I needed to know what was going on, I needed to find this girl. She looked different, she had red hair, but she had the same evilish stare as the girl in the photograph.

"I know. I'm going to head to bed, you be ok?" I asked him, he nodded, and as I went to leave I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him, his eyes were puffy and red, although magical somehow, how hadn't I seen this in him before?

"Th..Thanks" He stuttered in a whisper as his body pressed against mine. I gulped, looking at him, his tear stained cheeks, bright eyes, and honest look. I felt his body on mine, and realised how close we were. I smiled and nodded. I saw his face closing in on mine, and I knew what was happening, although I never did want to stop him.

His face was so close to my own I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his arms holding mine.

All of a sudden, Jake started crying and Danny looked towards his bedroom. He bit his lip as I looked up at him blushing.

He walked to his bedroom as I walked to his sons. Was this possible, the boy I hated, would I really have let him kiss me?

**Sooo.. what do you think?X**


	7. ThatGirl16's Chapter

**Ok, I officially love EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly. :D. And everyone else who reviewed!**

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: I would love to tell you if it was her, but I just cant.. Im sorry. And I know, I think it would have been funny to think that it was Dougie, but then again, who threw the petrol bomb? And into her bedroom window, thats a bit personal? And to see what happens you just need to stay tuned. :P

That Girl16: Haha, I am so glad you reviewed, and I will update tomorro.. and this chapter will be dedicated to you.. And thanks so much for subscribing and everything, it really means a lot!!

TooSexyForMyHat: Its ok, so long as your back now. :D And yeah, I thought that was funny too, thats why I wrote it, I dont even know what made me write that haha, think I might have been watching something about a gay guy or something haha. And I wil update tomorrow, so please read and review :D x

Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus: (one)Yeah, she isnt a clean freak, it was just the mess was getting to her if that makes sense? And I know, isnt he lovely? And I know, I would find it hard to forgive someone if they did that too.. :L xx

(two)Haha, I know, Danny is a human being just like anyone else, and I think in real life he only appears shameless because he laughs everything through because he doesnt like getting embarrassed, if that makes sense? But yeah, he is cute :D Hope to hear from you soon :D xx

**Wow thats a lot of reviews compared to what I normally have, can you all keep it up and keep reviewing? And my silent readers? xx**

**Anyways, on with the chapter, yes? Oh, and to save confusion, the italics part is a dream :)**

**Seven**

I lay in Jakes room, awake, no, wideawake. I didnt understand it, Danny and I had a mutual agreement to always hate each other. In the past it was different. Like you know if you have two older siblings, then you will always not get along with one as much as the other, that was like my scenario, I never did get along with Danny, but always Dougie. But now, he wasnt really like an older brother to me anymore, or was he? No, he was just like my big brothers best friend, who happened to almost nearly kiss me in his kitchen when he was thinking of his ex girlfriend.

God thats a mouthfull.

I looked at the paintings on the wall, where Danny had painted forrest creatures in order to make Jake happy. And I did think it was lovely, Jones or not.

I thought about our Flat, how long would I have to stay with Danny? Who threw the petrol bomb thing that Danny explained? And why into my window?

With these thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

--

_I stood there, in his arms, the soft noise of Jake snoring in the bedroom through the baby monitor. _

_"Thanks" He whispered. I looked up at him, his freckle covered cheeks were tear stained, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He bit his lip, and moved a strand of hair from my face. Everything moving so quickly. From hating each other, to happily holding one another._

_I smiled as his body moved a little, still firmly holding on._

_Then I felt it._

_The electricity of his kiss. His lips._

_--_

I heard the door opening, the front door that is. And I knew who it was automatically. Emma was coming to save me from what she thought would be my worst nightmare, and in a way, it sort of was.

I jumped from the bed and ran to the front door, grabbing her and hugging her close.

"Woah! I only came to give you your clothes you idiot" She laughed a little as she walked into the living room and took a seat.

She began looking at me oddly, smiling wickedly. And at first I didnt know what she was going on about, why would she look at me like I had slept with Danny or something? Then I realised. I was in his shirt and underwear, and ran at her so fast she probably didnt know where I came from, and she would say that my behaviour would explain a lot of what happened, but she was totally wrong.

"No, I didnt have clothes!" I tried explaining, but she looked at me, continuing to smile oddly, and laughing a little.

"Seriously, I slept in Jakes room, and I ran at you like that because I was glad to see someone other than Danny!" I said in a loud voice, although she still smiled.

Finally she nodded her head, making me know that she understood, but it did look odd that I was in his clothes, and we were the only two here. And if my house hadn't just burnt down, then yeah, it might explain a lot.

"Why thanks" I heard Danny groaning and walking to the kitchen. I turned and looked at him, seeing his bare muscly chest and he was in nothing but his boxers, walking with his eyes half closed scratching his head. I found myself smiling a little at him, but then remembered, I was supposed to hate him for being a pigheaded arrogant pop filled twat right?

"You left your clothes in my car when you rushed out to whack your brother for burning down your bedroom" She laughed, I forgot, I hadnt told her that it wasnt him, or how I ended up where I was. But I did remember that today was the day with Matt and My date.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, turns out that it wasnt Doug, some random through a petrol thingy at my house, as Jones says, and they were lucky to survive, so then I had to stay here, because it was the only free bed." I smiled, looking down at the clothes in my hands. Thinking about how I would wear them, would I wear a stomach belt? Or an ordinary one? I wanted to look my best for Matt.

"Ok, wait up. You could have called me, but you would rather stay in Danny's house?" She whispered in a gossiping voice, like an old woman, "I see whats going on here!" She exclaimed in the same hushed tone.

"You don't see anything, because there is nothing to see" I said, throwing her a smug smile and walking off to the bathroom. I knew that she would either talk to Danny, or leave. But she would most likely leave, as I hadnt properly introduced her to Danny and she would feel awkward or something, I dont know. Its just the way Emma is.

I hopped into Danny's shower, it was warm, which meant he had recently had the water on in the kitchen, maybe he knew I would be going to the shower and decided to be nice? Nah, no way, not a chance.

I let the water run right over me as I washed my face and hair. Stepping out not long after.

I got ready for one of the best nights of my life, applying makeup, straightening my hair, and getting dressed.

I needed to know how I looked, so when I heard the TV on in the livingroom and Danny talking to Jake, I plucked up the courage and walked to the livingroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" Danny turned to face me, I saw his eyes go wider, his mouth staying open for a little time. I didnt know whether to take this as a compliment from him, or just to think he hated it and found it massively hilarious.

"How do I look?" I asked him, he knew I was going on a date with Matt tonight, but then again, he knew just as much as me, I didnt know where we were going, or what we were going to do.

"You look amazing darlin'" he spoke up, his voice cracking a little, and then I heard the doorbell in the background. I took a deep breath and walked to get it, I knew who it was. I had been waiting for this moment for days.

**So, do you like it?x**


	8. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's Chapter!

**Ok, so I know you were all wanting Matt to be in the chapter.. but! I had an idea. This chapter is in Danny's point of view, but the next chapter will be back to normal, and Matt will be in it!! **

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Haha, I know. I think I am secretly undecided about who will be together, but I know who it was that was in starbucks. And yeah I know, should be good when we do start together :D. And thanks for the review again :D And And And.. I hope you like this one just as much, it isnt as long.. but yeahh.. xx**

**Here goes.. **

**Eight**

I lay in bed, thinking about what might have just almost happened between me and Jazzie. I had almost kissed her, but why? Was I lonely? Was it because I missed Roxy and needed a reason to get her off my mind? Because I like her? No way. I couldnt like her. And I wasnt lonely.. yeah, it was an excuse for getting Roxy out of my head, that was it.

Oh god I hated lying, most of all to myself.

I lay with Jake in my arms, I didnt know what I was supposed to think, or say. Somehow, in my mind I thought that I was never getting Roxy back, but my heart would simply not let go of her, she would constantly be there, from the moment I saw her in her work outfit in starbucks NYC.

Morning came quicker than I thought it ever would. I heard the front door opening, and then Jakes bedroom, and I heard someone bolting for the door, which I presumed to be Jazzie, which made me think that it was one of her friends, or her brother, or maybe one of the girls, but still, it wasnt Roxy.

"Seriously I slept in Jakes room, and I ran at you like that because I was glad to see someone other than Danny!" I heard her saying through the door. I stood up, and decided I needed a drink.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed for the kitchen, walking past Jazzie and Emma on my way, scratching my head and saying a mere "Thanks" in a sarcastic tone.

I ran the warm water, thinking that it would heat the shower for the first user, whoever it may be.

After a while, Jazz went to the bathroom, and Emma left without a word. So I got Jake up and dressed and sat in front of the TV with BabyTV playing in the background as I spoke to him about the colours on the screen.

I heard a small knock on the door, and figured I knew who it would be seen as we were the only two in the house at the time.

"Yeah?"

"How do I look?" She asked, and right then. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. She looked amazing.

"You look amazing darlin'" I spoke, knowing I couldnt lie to her, I couldnt lie to anyone.

And with that, the doorbell rang, it would be Matt, taking her from me.

But hey, didnt I love Roxy?

**Ok, so not as long as the others, but how was it?**

**I am going to watch emmerdale, eastenders and big brother with my parents, but I will have my laptop, which disconnects from the internet, so it might take me a while to reply to PM's and things.. xx**


	9. NicosiaOceaniaCyprus's Chapter!

**Remember all that malarky about the whole me being scammed on ebay thing? And I really wanted the item I got scammed on? Well, we got a different one :D. And it arrives tomorrow !! Ohhh I cant wait! I will be up at like the crack of dawn, probably writing on here until it arrives because I will be all fidgety :D, oooh. **

**I HAVE ANOTHER FIC IN MOTION! IT IS ON EMMAJONASBROTHERSMCFLY'S PAGE! GO LOOK. **

**IT IS CALLED THE MAGICAL NEW DUET!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**Ok, so here is chapter nine.. **

Noukie: Haha, I know, I really appreciate that your reviewing. I am currently supposed to be paying attention to the TV, but I think that repllying to reviews is so much more fun. And it is ok about the whole dedication thing haha. I didnt take french, and I am still alive lol. I would like to tell you, but where is the fun in that haha, enjoy xx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Haha, well here is another one for you, and I know, it would be rather funny to see him sat down watching BabyTV, although to be honest, I dont think he would need a baby to be able to watch it haha there are clips on the internet somewhere about him talking to his stomach for ten minutes straight haha, so I think BabyTV would be rather entertaining to him lol. And I know, I think that she just couldnt be bothered with trying to introduce herself, because they did know each others names and things, but they didnt know each other if that makes sense? xx

Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus: (one)Yeah, they are rather sweet in that fic, I actually do miss writting it.. but hey! Life goes on huh haha. Hope you enjoy the next part and the rest of it xx

(two) Haha, I am glad that you liked it, I thought it was rather cute too :P xx

(three) Haha, yeah, the gremlins are simply amazing!! :D x

(four)Ok, so for the amount of review you have sent today, I think you need a grammy.. really. Anyways on with the review reply yes? I know, it was sad, but it wasnt that he wanted to leave, he just didnt know how to tell her that he was going to..

ThatGirl16: Haha, well I would like to hope that you liked it right enough, And that is absolutely ok about the whole chapter dedication thing, I thought that you would like it :) I will be updating daily, and was wondering if you would recommend me? xx

**Nine**

We walked along the street, his arm around my neck. I smiled as he held me close to him, I could feel his body heat on my own body. It was conforting, but at the same time I couldnt get that girl from the coffee shop. I thought about how much she looked like the girl that Danny held in the photograph the night before.

"What's up?" He asked as we kept walking. I didnt know where we were going, but in a way, I didnt mind. I just liked being there, in his arms. I felt comfortable, and somehow safer than I had before.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something Danny said, that's all" I said lightly, I knew that he wasnt going to automatically understand, because as far as he knew, we hated each other, and always would, but somehow, in my gut, I could feel things changing between us, between Danny and I.

"I thought you were sworn enemies?" He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, which dont get me wrong, made him look positively gorgeous.

"Yeah, but then he stopped being an arse, he spoke to me like a person instead of yelled like I was some wild animal about to attack him. And he misses Roxy" I whispered, I knew that Matt wouldnt tell anyone anything I said, unless I told him to.

"Oh. Well I guess he just needs to embrace the friend then huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

After a while more of walking, I noticed where we were. We were walking along the waterfront, the sun setting in the distance over the water, we approached the fairground, the lights sparkling magically, all the children dashing for their favourite rides. The men on the stalls screaming for you to come and join. Everything was magical.

"Wow" I spoke lightly as I walked out of his grip in a motionless trance.

We walked around, talked and ate hot dogs.

We went on a few rides and then decided to walk back to Danny's to drop me off before he locked the doors for the night.

"I've had a lot of fun" I spoke quietly, my arm linked into Matt's.

"So have I" He beamed down at me.

We approached the door and just as I said my goodbyes and turned to leave and go into the flat, I felt his arms turning my body around, I felt his lips crashing into mine as he held me against his chest.

It was as though electric shocks were flying throughout my whole form, and I couldnt stop them.

Four words could explain how I felt at that moment on.

The best kiss ever.

**So, what do you think?x**


	10. EmmaJonasBrothersMcFLY'S Chapter, OH YES

**Oh my god, I am on chapter ten already :O This fic just practially writes itself!**

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Yeah, thats what they are, aquaintances haha. And its ok, it is my fic too, and so I shall get readers if I possibly can :P And im not sure, but then again, how could she think of Matt when she is with Danny. She is unsure on what she wants, and it will be difficult for her to work it all out. :) And I know, I thought it was rather cute that they kissed. Theyre not a couple, they just dated. Just to put that one straight haha.

**I HAVE A COMAND FOR YOU. GO ON EMMAJONASBROTHERMCFLY'S PAGE. CLICK ON THE STORY. READ AND REVIEW. I WRITE IT TOOOOOOO . AND AND AND... I WILL LOVE YOU?**

**I will seriously love you all. Madly in love. It contains Danny, Harry and Tom having love lives.. and Dougie being the strange brotherly like member.. **

**Pleeeease?**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.. **

**Ten**

I stepped inside the house and rested my back on the front door sighing, smiling to myself and thinking about what had just happened. His soft lips on my own, his big manly figure shadowing me. And I loved every second of it.

I had been wanting this to happen to me for years, for him to know me for me, not for who I was related to, or for who I knew. I wanted him to date me because he wanted to, not because of some random bet with my brother and his friends, or because he was guilted into it.

I bit my lip, deep in thought of what was going to happen next, would I call him? Or would I wait on him calling me? I would definitely wait for him to call me right? And would he ask me out again, or would he think I was a total nutter and never want to talk to me again? Nah, he must have liked it just as much as I did, because if I remember right, he kissed _me._

I looked to the floor and saw a small brown envelope, it had the name _Danny Jones _scribbled messily on the front in black marker pen. I wondered what it was, and what it would be here for? Why couldnt they have knocked and gave him it? What was so specially scary to tell him, or give him?

Should I open it? Or just take it to him? What if that girl I saw was Roxy? And she was trying to get in contact with him? Would that ruin our new found friendship thing that we had going on? Ok, lies, it wasnt exactly a friendship. Danny and I had never been friends, and as far as I knew, we never would be. It just wasnt something that we would ever do, we were either fighting, or living with each other and almost kissing because he missed his ex girlfriend, not because we liked each other, because there was nothing else to do, I was still in shock from my flat burning out and he as I already said, missed Roxy. It was deffinitely not that we liked one another.

I folded the letter and put it into my pocket. I wasnt going to open it, but I needed to think, what if it totally uprooted him? But then would be be annoyed with me for keeping this from him? Most likely.

I just needed time to work out what to do.

I walked into the living room, thinking that he would be in bed, as it was already midnight. But he was sitting on the couch, the photo in his hands again. I wondered why he was awake, shouldnt he be sleeping with his son? Making sure that he was ok? Or perhaps this was why I was always hearing him walking above me, because he would just look at the photo for hours on end?

I walked through the room that was dimely lit and thumped myself down onto the couch beside him, smiling widely as I remembered about my night, about how he had kissed me totally out of the blue.

"Had fun?" He asked, he must have seen that I was smiling and so I had a good night, although he was talking in an off tone, as though he wasnt happy that I had infact had fun on my date with Matt. As though he was wanting me to have a rubbish time and run back to him and talk to him about it all, but why would he do that if we didnt like each other?

"Yeah, it was good" I said simply and smiled. My thoughts kept going back to the letter in my back pocket, I couldnt keep it from him could I? "Oh, that reminds me" I said lightly.

He looked up at me, smiling a little, his eyes were glistening with tears again. I knew at that moment I needed to give him the letter.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I found this on my way into the house." I spoke, digging my hand into my back pocket and handing it to him. He looked at it for a while, his eyes widening as though he had just remembered where he had seen the writting before.

After a while of him reading and rereading it, I saw a tear slipping down his face. I took the letter carefully from him, and read.

_"Danny. I know I should probably come to the door, but I dont think I could handle seeing your face, or seeing you with your wife, and child. Im presuming your with them, because you never once did try and contact me, not even through the girls._

_I did love you, infact, sometimes I wake up in the morning and think that I still do. But I know that by keeping away from you I am protecting my little girl, my baby. There wasnt only one child on the scene that was possibly going to be abandoned._

_Roxy x"_


	11. GroowyL's Chapter!

**Ok, until we get readers, and reviewers, we would like you to go to EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly's page and read our fic there, we have just started it, but it will be updated regularly !!**

**AND BECAUSE OF THE MASS REVIEWING, I AM MAKING THIS ONE A LONG ONE, WITH A NEW CHARACTER!! :D **

**Well how about we just say wow? Yes, I think so, Wow is the word to describe the amount of reviews I have just recieved!**

**I was lying in my bed, and was checking my emails every few hours or so on my ipod, and they just kept coming, I was like, OH MY GOD.**

**SHALL WE CHECK THEM OUT? I THINK WE SHOULD.. **

EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: Haha well I am also glad that she had a good time, and again I will say I am not sure in which relationship she will fall into. And I amnt really sure on what he is feeling, because he is supposed to not know either haha. And with the whole Roxy being in the city, that could actually be a good theory you are working on haha. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter x

Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus _there's twoooo :) _: (one)Hey, thanks so much for reviewing as usual. And I am glad that you enjoyed the start to the new one, well, the second one haha. I am hoping to hear from you soon enough x

(two)I know, dont you just think that it is lovely !! But, there are a few surprises headed your way! :D x

ThatGirl16: Haha, I am totally glad your enjoying it, but to understand fully what is going on, you will just have to read more..

McFlyingHigh: I am glad that you like it but shame on you for not reviewing and making me think everyone had abandoned me :O haha, nah I dont mind really :) Haha, I am glad that you enjoy my cliffhanging parts, and hope to hear from you soon, because reading on is the only way to understand what it is all about x

CrushedCoppelia _there's fooourrr :) _: (one)I am glad that you have time to read now :) Makes me glad that I am one of the people that you read their fics :P To find out who that bastard is you will just have to read on wont you :P

(two)Haha, this review actually made me laugh, and I am sure that Sean was looking at me oddly as we lay in bed together and I was reading my reviews through my ipod and randomly burst out laughing. I can just imagine you grabbing at his face haha. And I dont mean to make anyone hate anyone, but if so, then so be it, but he gets nicer throughout the fics :D x

(three) Haha, this also made me laugh, Danny's guitar whacking across Doug's head, made me laugh somehow, but maybe that is just my twisted sense of humour haha. And yeah, it is good that they are all getting along, strangely but funnily haha. And no, your not twisted :)

(four)I know what you mean haha. I was thinking the same, but it wasnt that they wanted to hurt her, it was just the boys thought that it was up to danny to tell her, and he didnt know how to, and through his stupidity ended up hurting her. :( hope you enjoy the next set though xx

GroowyL _there's bloody eleven :O:O:O _: (one) I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter of the previous fic :) hope you will review again :P

(two) Haha, I am glad that you liked it, but technically it was Danny's fault too, but he was just too stupid to notice what he was doing wrong haha, but doesnt that make us love him all the more? And I am glad to hear you will review all the chapters :D:D:D xx

(three)I know right, wouldnt it be totally amazing if he was in your room? But then again, what she said to Danny was outrageous, but then again, didnt he deserve it for stomping into her room and not knocking or anything? He was being a bit of an arse hole haha

(four)I am glad that you thought they were cute, I did too :P x

(five)Haha, I am glad that you thought it could be her. And it might be, who knows? :P

(six)Haha, Im glad that even when you dont really know what to say you still review .. oooh :D

(seven)I am glad that you think that Jazz isnt a total cow anymore haha. But then again, it is all because they are just confused lol xx

(eight)Haha, for a second there you almost had me going, I was like, oh god, have I lost my touch? :O But then I was like.. Oh GroowyL you big kidder haha x

(nine)I am so glad that you commented on the fact that I used his p.o.v as I didnt know what people thought about it, but then I was like, oh well I will just post it anyways and see what happens haha. And I know, its a little confusing right?x

(ten)Haha, well I am only going to say that I am happy you enjoyed it ;) :D

(eleven)Haha, well to find out what that whole other kid thing was about you just have to read and find out haha. And I would write now, but I think that Sean would get awful bored. So I will write laters :D And I am glad that you cant wait, just means I am doing my job right. :D Of course you can have a character !! Seriously, I mean, wow, eleven reviews?!:O:O:O And yeah, we can write tonight when I get back from dropping Sean off at his bus? :D x Oh and could you check out my other fic that I am writting with EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly? Its called The Magical New Duet xx AND AND AND, this chapter is sooo dedicated to you, for your almighty reviewing skills :D

k33uk: Hey, I saw your review and my jaw dropped, it was massive! Haha, and it is ok about the whole my reviewing your chapter thing haha :D And thanks so much for everything that you have written, I like to know what people think :D x

**TOLD YOU IT WAS A WOW! made me feel as though I was flying mate.**

**Anyone feeling like recommending me? I will love you forever !! And ever! x**

**Anyways, on with the chapter, yes?**

**Eleven.**

I sat there quietly, infact no, I lie, I was deadly silent, as though my life would be ripped off me if I didnt stay that way. I held the paper in my hand, I didnt know what I was supposed to say. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and right enough, maybe, just maybe it was better if I kept this from him?

Maybe all this hurt that he was going through wasnt good for him, I mean, he chose a horrid wife, and a child that wasnt biologically connected to him in anyway, over the love of his life and his own child, presuming I had got the right thoughts in my head from her very limited words.

He sat there, staring into space as though there was nothing else in the room but him and his thoughts. I felt bad for him, for giving him the letter, and I didnt know what I was supposed to do, was I supposed to say something? If I was, what would I say? Was I supposed to make a joke out of it? But then there was the fear of him snapping at me and us having an argument, or was I supposed to say nothing? I did remember my mum telling me once that silence was golden, and to this moment, I didnt know what she meant by it, but now, now I knew, I knew that it meant that you would enjoy the silence, while it lasted.

I thought about it, and came to what I had to do. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me. I smiled weakly and rested my head on his shoulder after he had looked away again.

"Remember that song, the one that says try a little harder, try your best to make it through the day oh just tell yourself, ah, I'll be ok?" I asked him, trying my utmost best to cheer him up and reassure him that no matter what, it wasnt life or death.

"No, what stupid idiot wrote that" He said angrily, wiping off a tear.

"You did Dan, you did." I whispered looking at him as he slowly wiped off another tear.

--

I was lying in my bed on the phone with Emma, somehow I didnt know if I should tell her about the whole thing with Danny, or the kiss with Matt. I mean, it was Danny's business with Roxy, and it wasnt my place to tell right? But then again, I couldnt not tell her, she was my very best friend, and I didnt know what I should do about it. For the moment being, I decided to keep it quiet, and after a while of mindless ranting, we both decided to go to bed, and talk in the morning. We were going out to lunch and for a little shopping anyways, to keep our minds at rest with everything going on in our busy lives.

I fell asleep, thinking of the night that had just taken place. The kiss I shared with Matt, it was magical, his lips were so soft, and his arms pulling me in close to him made it all the more warm and caring. His tongue carressing my own as we stood in the doorway to Danny's flat. Then I had come in, and had a really odd moment with Danny, he wasnt as bad as I had thought he was right? He was really nice, and he actually had feelings. I almost understood him now, he had stayed with Cerina because she had said she was pregnant, and he didnt want to be one of those absent fathers, but then again, he would have been with Roxy if she had told him about their little girl, but she hadnt, so it was her own fault for losing him, right? Maybe I was wrong, but I didnt understand one thing.

Those feelings I had around Danny, those tight feelings in my stomach as though I was constantly treading on broken glass, the feeling that makes you want to dance and scream at the same time. There was nothing better, yet nothing worse.

--

I walked into the small cafe with Emma, our arms linked. I knew I needed to tell her what was going on, what I didnt know what was happening with, and I knew that she would say that she knew all along that I would like Danny, but technically, I didnt know if I liked him or not, so how could she be right or even wrong?

"So, what's bothering you?" She asked me, I looked at her, confused, I didnt know what she meant by this, how would she know that something was bothering me, if I barely knew if it was bothering me myself? This was what bestfriends were all about, they were the ultimate sister or friend, they were always there for you, and they knew when things were up, no matter how much you said there was nothing on your mind, they could predict you and read you like pop up mr men books. It was almost as if they were an extract of yourself.

"I dont know what you mean" I said, as I sat down at the table with my lunch of a roll and a cup of coffee. Emma had almost the same as me, but a different filling on her roll.

"You always look off in your own world as though you are debating something with your brain when something is on your mind and is bothering you" She said as she smiled at me sipping at her drink.

"I guess there is one thing" I said lightly, looking out of the window.

"Continue.." She spoke, making me know that she wanted me to tell her everything. That was another thing that was good about having a best friend, they were like a personal diary, no matter what, they would always be there, and your secrets were always safe, locked up inside of them.

"Ok, so where do I begin, with the kiss I shared with Matt, with Danny almost nearly kissed me, about how his ex sent him a letter letting him know he is a dad, and has been for like, the last ten months or something, with that I think I might be falling for either of them and I dont know what is going on?" I asked her in a casual tone as her mouth dropped open as she stared at me, obviously wondering if I was telling her the truth, but then when I didnt burst out laughing and just sipped on my hot coffee, she knew I wasnt joking.

"Wow" She whispered in a squeaky tone.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what on earth she was going on about, I mean, she did want to know what was going through my head right, I mean, did I just say I might be falling for Danny, Matt sure, but Danny? God what on earth was coming to this world.

"It's a lot of information to take in you know!" She began with a little laugh. "So, start with this almost kiss?" She spoke again, I felt blood rushing to my face as I blushed a little. I told her what happened, leaving her 'aww'ing at me, which was very patronizing, but it would always be that way when Em got told something she found cute or sweet in any shape or form.

After talking about everything, she nodded, she totally understood, and she knew that she wasnt able to tell anyone about it, without me telling her, which was all the better, it was like a silent contract.

We walked from the shop and into a small store that stood just around the corner, as I was looking at a jumper, I realised that just outside was a girl, she was looking in the window, and not a second later some random other girl grabbed her bag from her arm, and began at a sprint. I knew I would be really angry if someone didnt help me, and so I took off after the other girl, running, hearing the robbed standing screaming after us.

I couldnt catch the robber, as she was too fast for me, but she had dropped the bag. I mean really, wasnt that what she wanted, and she dropped it, not even attempting to come back and get it? Strange.

I picked it up and jogged slowly back to the girl who stood outside the store looking maddened, Emma standing by her side obviously looking for me.

"Here you go" I said, panting from all the running I had done.

"Oh my god, Thanks!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I didnt know if I was to talk to her, incase she knew who I was and was some mad possesed fan girl, but her accent was American, and so she couldnt know them all that well, could she?

"I'm Jazzie, and this is Emma" I said, smiling at her. "Do you know me?" I asked. I needed to know if she knew me, or my brother, or his friends.

"Not that I know, I am Peyton." She spoke lightly, looking through her bag.

"Do you know anyone named Danny Jones, or Dougie Poynter?" I asked. Emma looked at me strangely, but she knew why I was asking these questions.

"Nope, sorry" She looked at us, smiling.

I knew that somehow, strangely, I had made a new friend.

**So what do you think?x**


	12. Em's Chapter :D

**So did you like this so far? This one is going to be really short, because I am tired and dont know what to write about, but I want to write haha. I shall be writting more tomorrow though :)**

EmmaJonasBrothersmcfly: Ok, so this time I will let you in on it, Peyton is a character after GroowyL, and she is going to be a really good friend :D. And It wasnt roxy, it was just coincidence. I hope you like this one, and am glad you enjoyed the last one :D x

ThatGirl16: Haha, you are only being paranoid, because Emma thought that too, but it isnt her haha, there would be no motive lol. It was only a coincidence haha xx Hope you enjoy this one xx

GroowyL: Haha I know what you mean, if Matt was in my room I would faint, no words, just faint haha, then he would have to catch me haha. And yes, on with the real reply haha, I am glad that you like it and I dont know who the robber was, it was just something that popped into my mind, and so I dont plan on bringing someone into it through that link, unless I am desperate for a storyline :P And I totally know what you mean with the whole Roxy thing.. :D x

**Ok, so on with it. Remember to check out my other fic! On EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly's page!!**

**Twelve.**

I walked along the street filled with shops and people bustling around, Peyton on one side, and Emma on the other. We were getting along really well for people who had just met, and somehow, we all felt like we had known each other forever. But then again, I had known Emma forever.

I didnt know why, but I couldnt get Matt out of my head, he was circling around and wouldnt leave, no matter how much I tried thinking of anything else. It had normally been Danny consuming my thoughts, but this time Matt wouldnt leave.

I turned the corner, to find something I totally didnt expect.

I saw him standing there, his blonde hair flat, Matt Willis.

I smiled, walking behind him and grabbing his waist as he turned and pulled me into a hug. I looked up to what he was looking at and didnt quite understand. The girl from the cafe the other day stood in front of me, looking at me as the same way I wa slooking at her, as though she had seen me somewhere before.

I remembered. And looked closer.

As I saw a buggy by her side.

I whispered.

"Roxy?"

**Sorry it's so short.. do you like?x**


	13. CrushedCoppelia's Chapter!

**This one will be reeeal short :/ xx**

**Oh my god. I did love the reviews I got last night, made me happy :P**

**I have some news for you. I will be uploading again tomorrow, and then wednesday morning, but then all of wednesday night and thursday and friday I cant write, or read as I am staying at my uncles and looking after my six month old baby cousin, to help them out :P But I would like it if you could review like madd? And so then on friday night when I get back, I can read them all and be like, WOWWW. please?**

**This also means I can't write with EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly, or GroowyL :/ x**

**on a happier note.. Would you all like to read and review, and then read and review my other fic on.. www. fanfiction .net/s/5113403/1/The_Magical_New_Duet **

**without the spaces ^^ wont let me save otherwise, oddly enough. -raises eyebrow-**

**read and review it? please please please?**

**On with the review replies.. **

**McFlyingHigh**: I am glad that you reviewed, and it was ok that you didnt review chapter eleven as well, although it would be nice to see two reviews :P Haha, thats ok about the whole reply thing and to find out what goes on you will hjust have to read more tonight haha. :P I was wondering if you would be able to check out The Magical New Duet on EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly's page? I am co-writing it with her :D We would love to hear from you in a review?

**CrushedCoppelia** _there's six! _: (one) First off, for all these reviews, this chapter is so getting dedicated to you! -I know what you mean, but he thought she wouldnt want to hear what he had to say and didnt think he would ever see her again, and the guys didnt think that it was their place to say at all, so they kept their mouth shut. But they did keep in contact with her, and she kept in contact with them, but not Danny.

(two)Haha, technically she still would have been left by Dougie, although he would have said something. And he is just trying to figure out what he is on about right? He doesnt mean to hurt anyone, it is just that he is to stupid to realise when he has done something wrong, if that makes sense?

(three)Haha, I know what you mean, but you did have a point, they should have told her that they were leaving and then that would have forced Danny into telling her he was going too, because after all, he did lie to her and everything. And wouldnt everyone like to kiss him? And sometimes kick him haha.

(four)Haha, dont we all like a little bit of drama haha. And I know what you mean, but even after all of this time and everything he has done, she couldnt find it in herself to hate him, because she would always love him. If that makes sense :)

(five)And I know, she really shouldnt be falling for it, but then again, she will always love him, no matter what he says or does.

(six)I know what you mean, but it was something you never expected right? And I know, you really dislike him, but it isnt his fault he was a stupid idiot who didnt know how to say no. He was settling for second best after he lost the love of his life, and didnt want to be without someone like that in his life. So he married Cerina as he couldnt marry Roxy. Hoping you like this... Oh and I was wondering if you would like to read and review my other fic that we are writing, I am collaborating with EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly, and on her page there is a fic called The Magical New Duet, could you read and review?

**GroowyL**: I am glad that you liked it, and I shall hope you like this one. It is ok that you dont know what to say, because sometimes neither do I haha.

**That Girl16**: Hey, Yeah, it is good to know that you arent paranoid sometimes haha, I mean, what if you were :O:L And I am glad to know you liked it and here is the next one for you :D x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly**: Haha, well I guess that my stories are more predictable than ever now then haha, and yeah, but to find out who has what and who as who, you will just have to read on :O Because I am mean:D And I am glad to know you liked it, and here is the next one for you.. x

**You know what I am thinking? I am thinking that I am in need of more readers. And so I am going to be reading and reviewing lots of peoples fics and chapters and at the end of all of their updates, I will be asking if they would read and review.. :D**

**And if you would like you could help me by reccommendations?**

**Thirteen**

I stared down into the pram/buggy thing. The little girl was beautiful. She had a little dark brown wavy hair on her head, and she had magical blue eyes, just like her dad.

"I am guessing your Jazzie?" She spoke, not the child obviously, but Roxy. I nodded, thinking of what I could say but failing everytime. I turned to look at Emma who just stared back at me as though she was in shock. What would I do when I went home, tell Danny? I didnt think so, why was all of this happening, just as we were getting along? Why was I the one who had to stay in his flat and know everything about his life? Was all of this coincidence? Yes, but it didnt mean it wasnt annoyingly conincidental.

After we said our goodbyes, and I kissed Matt on the cheek, we left, and decided to go and sit in the park, on the swings.

I swung back and forth lightly, thinking about how to keep my mouth shut and not mention her to Danny, I mean, wouldnt he want to find her? Would he want me to meet her again, somehow through Matt? I didnt know exactly why, but Matt and Danny weren't on good terms, almost as if since Matt heard him badmouthing his music, they were almost no longer friends. They would only speak if they absolutely had to.

"What're you thinking about?" Peyton asked me. Emma sat in silence, I knew that she knew what I would be thinking about, but having to actually explain myself to a friend was something new to me, and I did sort of like it, but then again, I loved having the familiarity of being there with a friend, knowing everything about one another.

I explained everything, between Danny and I, how we had hated each other, how they were all famous, everything between Matt and I, how I had been nothing but a fan, and now we were dating, although we weren't a couple, so I could technically be with whoever I wanted to be with, and I think he liked it that way too. All the way through everything, she smiled, laughed, nodded, and 'aww'ed.

I saw someone moving on the grass in front of us, and decided I would find out who it was. I walked to them, as they stopped dead in their tracks as I looked over them in the darkness.

"Cerina?" I asked.

Oh god. This was _so _not good.

**What did you thiink? x**


	14. TooSexyForMyHat's Chapter

**IT IS HALF TWELVE AT NIGHT AND I AM IN SERIOUS NEED OF CAFFINE WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING:D, ALTHOUGH I AM UNSURE IF TEA HAS CAFFINE SO I AM NOT GOING TO BOIL THE KETTLE AND WAKE THE FOLKS IN CASE THERE ISNT AND IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME, THERE IS NO FIZZY JUICE IN THE HOUSE AND I HATE COFFEE, SO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH DILUTED ORANGE JUICE, AND NO, THERE IS NO CAFFINE IN IT! :/ haha.**

**Ok, so here is number fourteen, jeezus. This fic just jumps onto the site doesnt it? haha. **

**TooSexyForMyHat: **Haha, it is ok that you dont review all that much, it is that you do when you read that matters :D hope you review again soon:D x

**CrushedCoppelia: **Ok, first off I just have to say WOW. That review is massive!! And, here goes. Haha. I thought you might like Alex, but then again, it isnt exactly easy for them either, Danny is thick we all agree on that one haha, and Roxy just loves him too much to let him go. She doesnt know what is best for her. And for all the reviews you gave me? Of course you get a chapter, infact, I think your due a fucking grammy! And even though they were her friends they needed to stay back, because they knew that it would hurt their relationship (Danny and Roxys) if it didnt come from him, and they didnt want to be the ones resposible for that. And of course you cannot hit his head off a wall, you might damage his beautiful face! haha, we both know that it would be a massive disaster, like a new news epidemic, "DANNY JONES, BLUDGEND BY A CRAZY GIRL AND A WALL!" Haha, couldnt you just see that on the news papers? And yes, they should have made him, but they didnt want him to be angry with them for making him hurt her either, although, she would have been less hurt if he had just said something, but then again, if he had said something there wouldnt be a sequel would there? because then they would be a happy couple overseas? haha. I still cant believe he named it percy? haha, that makes me laugh every time. I think you might be onto something though, I mean, you would get Dougie back for leaving her in the first one, then Danny as well, spot on sir, spot on. haha. I suppose you might be right, she could hit him in the stomach, and there would be no real harm done.. would there now? haha. Now that would be hilarious, Danny Jones dating his cousin? Haha, because she is first introduced as his girlfriend, so where did you get cousin from? He aint no inbreed haha. Now I did actually laugh out loud at the thought of him with Tom or Dougie, it made me laugh so hard my mum came through to my room to see if I had gone clinically insane haha. Yeah, I laughed that hard lol. And I am glad to know that you will read the final story in the trilogy, whew. Jeezo man, that was a reeeally long review reply haha. And I hope to let you know in this chapter I used some of your anger haha x Hope you enjoy the rest and really looking forward to hearing from you again :D x

**GroowyL:** It isnt good is it, almost makes you want to know what the hell she is back for, but aint this grand? I love being in control, but to be honest, I have no clue why I brought her back.. haha, just to stir things. Although, I do actually have a plan for things.. almost haha x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **I am glad to know I amnt losing my touch and becoming predictable haha, because that would just be horrible, I would maybe cry haha. And I am so glad you dont find me mean, that wouldnt be too good for our online best friendlyness haha :D x

**ThatGirl16: **Yeah haha, I still havent decided if she is the wife or the ex wife, but I think I know what I am going to do with her haha. I am glad to know that I am making you laugh :D Makes me happy haha. And I am just about to write for one of my other fics, but I am going to read your update before bed, because I simply CANT wait. yes, capitals. now you know how much I love you writting :D And I thought that since you updated almost instantly, I am going to update before bed.. yeah, so I might be on here for a while yet haha. :D. Hope to hear from you soon :D x

**McFlyingHigh:** Haha, you reviewed just at the right time, because I am halfway through writting this haha, and I know my baby cousin is abslutely goregous, she really is a character, and I know, I have noticed haha, its called 'That Day In May'? It is actually on my to read list haha, I was supposed to be reading and reviewing that along with three other fics tonight, as I have already gotten through about five? Haha, but I am absolutely nackered and am going to bed, but I will deffinitely read and review it tomorrow haha, what a coincidence you saying that actually because I have the page up right now haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this x

**Ok, so on with the chapter? I think I shall dedicate this to.... TOOSEXYFORMYHAT.. for being the first reviewer on the last chapter.. **

**Fourteen**

She stood up and looked at me dumfoundedly, as thought she wasnt expecting me to see her, what was she doing down there anyway? And what was she doing back here? Did she think because I previously disliked Danny I would be on her side, that I would be friends with her? Was she spying on me because she wanted to hear all about me and use it to her advantage? Well newsflash bitchhead, you have no advantages. Not any. Nada. Zilch.

I didnt like her, never had, never would, it was almost like a rule around the people I stayed with and was related to, you hated Cerina, or you were out. No one liked her, after what she did to Danny and Roxy's relationship, although people could fight back and say it wouldnt have been ruined if it didnt want to be, but I would blame her, because I had seen a new Danny, shone through a different torch light.

"I... um... Hey" She said, her arms were wrapped around my neck, making me feel sick to my stomach, was I right, or was I being paranoid, but I knew it wasnt a dream. I had seen Roxy, and Cerina was now hugging me, were they back to fight over Danny? What if I liked him, had I any chance? Against Roxy, I think not.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, and looked down on her as though she was a disgusting dead splatted bug on a wind shield of a moving truck, although I wouldnt be infront of a truck looking at its bugs while it was moving, but I think you know what I mean.

"I am so sorry, but I thought we were ok, since you hate Danny?" She spoke, I glared down at her, knowing I was right, which was horribly odd, since it was such a random guess that you simply couldnt make up, I mean, why would anyone do something like that to someone, then come back and try to be best friends with his best friends little sister? Odd or what man!

"I think you are mistaken. I used to dislike him, but never have I hated him, and we're friends now, so back off and crawl under a rock you disgusting little troll faced twat! You think its ok to make him and Roxy fall out, to make her not talk to him anymore, and dump a kid on him that isnt even related to him?" I yelled in her face. I had no idea why, but I was angered by her, she had no right I tell you, absolutely no right. I wanted to take Danny's guitar, and Dougie's bass, Tape them together and smack her in the face with them while repeatedly hitting her head off the floor, although I knew fine well I couldnt multitask all that well, and this plan would never work, but hey! A girl can dream right?

"I didnt make him keep the kid!" She yelled back. I couldnt believe that she was here, stood in front of me calling her own son, Jake, 'the kid'.

"Yeah, but unlike you, Danny is a parent. He loves Jake, and no matter what, you dont even deserve that little boy! He is an angel, who is to find out later in life about how his own mother abandoned him. You know what, I have no idea why he would have ever been interested in you, because you look like a melted welly boot that has been repeatedly run over by a tank!" I screamed, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. I heard Peyton and Emma just following me, although I knew that they would have said anything else if they thought I missed something out. I had to go home. I had to talk to Danny, right?

I still didnt know. Should I upset him? Would he think she was coming to take Jake away? Because technically he had no parental rights, right? He would have to go through court and everything, and she didnt even want the kid, she would only be doing it to prove a point, and then soon after she wouldnt be able to cope and would give him up and put him in care or something, which would ruin the boy for life.

I didnt know if I should tell him about Roxy and his child either, should I talk to Matt, and see what he knew? Or should I not make Danny get his hopes up if he was just about to get hurt again?

I said my goodbyes to the girls and walked up the stairs. The lights were on and I thought about it, what if Danny was sitting on the couch looking at the photo again, would I say something? Would I talk to him like I had about the letter?

I clicked open the door, and walked into the livingroom and saw something I didnt think I would.

Danny was sat on the sofa, holding a little girl, as He and Roxy both looked up at me and smiled, did I like Danny?

And was I about to lose him before I had him?

**So people, what do you think?x**


	15. CrushedCoppelia's Chapter

**You know what song I am currently addicted to? **

**Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry.**

**Anyhoo.. I HAVE SOME MASSIVE NEWS!. THE MOST AMAZING THING HAS HAPPENED!! IN THE WORLD. YES. I SAID THE WORLD. GROOWYL HAS SAID SHE WILL UPDATE MY FICS WHEN IM GONE! SO YOU GET UPDATES, AND I GET REVIEWS WHEN I AM BACK!!!**

**so yeah.. moving on.. swiftly..**

**CrushedCoppelia **_there's three!! _: (one) Haha, this review actually made me laugh a lot. Like badly at the part about throwing her in the black lake from hogwarts? I cracked up in fits of laughter as I imagined it, although, technically you all will probably have a different outlook on Cerina than I do haha, because I know what I wanted her to look like, although you will all probably have a different idea, which is good, if I am relating to you all in different ways haha. And I totally know what you mean, he should have, but he is a tad cowardly in this..

(two)Yeah, Roxy and Danny are together, and you do want to kill her, although she just wont die, like one of those birthday candles that never blow out? I hated those. I remember pouring milk over my cake when I was small, just because it annoyed me. Although it did make the chocolate cake taste better.. haha hope to hear from you soon :D x

(three) Haha, I laughed madly when imagining Percy flying at Danny and stuffing itself down his throat, although, he doesnt really deserve that does he? haha. You do have a point, but it wouldnt be as interesting if everyone was all loved up, would it? haha. And of course you may make a speech : You can have an Alexis Gage awarded grammy thing.. haha. Thats a real cool name haha, you can tell I am rubbish at making up names for things like that haha The tabloids would adore it, if he was bludgened by a fan with Dougs bass, although it would be sad, it would be rather amusing to see it all over the papers, but then it would be sad that he lost his face again haha I laughed at the part where you were going on about blonde moments, because I have at least one every day, haha. Love returned! :D x

**McFlyingHigh **: Haha, well to be honest I dont know where it came from either, but I do know I have been saying it since I was really small, I remember I used to say it to my brother all the time haha. Although it is true about him, he does look like a melted welly, although, maybe its more of a melted weely bin.. hmm.. haha. I am really glad you made it in too. :D. And I am so glad you checked it out :D Makes me happys. :D x

**ThatGirl16 **: Haha, I am so glad I can make you not expect things, I dont know, I just thought it would be really awkward for Jazzie, because she is unsure of how she feels for Danny, and if you were in that position, then you would want to fight for them to see if you liked what you could have had right? Or maybe I am just strange in the head haha. Well, here it is for you.. :D x

**GroowyL: **I know right! Cerina totally did diserve it haha and dont we all hate her, I mean really how could she think that anyone would want to look at her, never mind be friends with her? I mean, if someone had been following you and listening to all your conversations, would you want to be friends? I think not. If you do, I think your strange haha. And dont you think Danny is sweet with Jake in this? Its so cute.. :D And to find out if she does like him.. you will have to keep reading :D x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **I know what you mean, haha, I think there might be a little humour in this chapter for you.. :D x

**Hollis2020: **Ah, well, theyre not back together.. they were just in the same room together.. And she thought Danny needed to know his own child, :/ And no, your not harsh, we all hate her haha x

**AND THIS ONE GOES TOO.... CRUSHEDCOPPELIA :P**

**Fifteen**

Walking into the room was awkward, I didnt know what I was supposed to say. I looked at them, and they looked like a happy family, although I knew that there was underlying issues they were obviously not talking about at that moment. I smiled weakly, thoughts rushing through my head.

Would I ever have a chance in hell with Danny now? Or did I even like him in that way? Maybe I did, maybe that was the reason for me being mean to him for all of these years? But then again, what about Matt, we were sort of dating right? I mean we weren't a couple, but we were dating, that had to mean something, right?

I didnt know what I meant, my thoughts were all muddled and intertwining with one another, the door opened behind me and everyone ran into the room and began talking to the small child in Danny's arms, and to Roxy, but none to me. What about me? The girls would just forget me when she was back? As though I was some sort of replacement, a temporary replacement.. No, it couldnt be true, could it?

I sat on the sofa, removing my jacket and watching all of the girls sitting catching up, smiling and laughing with one another, occasionally scauling another for something they said or didnt do to stay in contact. The guys were sitting on the sofa with Danny, talking about how he was a father and they never even knew, although Tom looked somhoe suspicious. Maybe I was better just staying on my own? Moving out and finding a flat so I wouldnt be a bother to anyone, go back to not liking Danny and having minimal contact with them all? I shook my head, not knowing what I should really be thinking about, Danny or Matt, Roxy or Cerina?

I stood up, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the table. After a while I noticed Harry walking back into the living room. See, I had even been too interested in everything else to realise that one of my potential non-biological brothers was hoime from his holiday with his girlfriend, and I had no clue to the matter. Where would Doug and Alex be staying? Was our flat really ready that quickly? I sighed again, sitting on the table as I bit into an apple and mulled everything over in my head. What would I do? What woudld I say? I had to tell someone about Cerinca, right?

I heard the kitchen door swinging open after severe laughter erupting from the livingroom, and in ran Tom, in nothing but a thong with a picture of rudolf on his front and the red nose where you would normally find...well you know what I mean.

"Uhm" I stood there, I knew that the heat had gone to my face as I blushed and he put his hands in front of his crotch.

"I'll just be going" he whispered as he ran out of the room and back up the stairs, which caused everyone to burst into laughter again.

**So, what are your thoughts?x**


	16. GroowyL's Chapter

**Ok, so there going to be no review replies.. until FRIDAY! Which will be chapter 20. As GroowyL IS A TOTAL BABE, and is updating for me.. so just let me know what you think?x**

**Sorry that this one is so short!**

**Sixteen**

I sat on my bed, going over everything for the hundredth time. My phone began to vibrate beside me, as Isaw the caller ID was revealing Matt.

"Hello?" I answered. Thinking about everything I needed to talk to him about, maybe I should just ask him out and tell him then?

"Hey" He spoke, he sounded awful cheery, and I didnt know why, maybe it was something he ate, or someone he spoke to?

After a while of chatting of nothing, he asked me if I would like to catch a movie with him, and I automatically accepted.

"Hey" Tom spoke as he walked into my bedroom, I said my goodbyes to Matt and hung up the phone.

"Hey" I spoke, wondering why he was in my room, what did he want? At least he knocked.

"I wanted to apologise. You seemed down" He spoke, I did like the way that Tom would always be there for you, no matter what you did or said, he was like an adhesive glue.

We spoke for hours and hours, talking about everything on my mind, and he listened. He understood.

And he promised not to speak a word.

**And...?**


	17. Emma's Chapter!

**WOW. im baaaack :D**

**Bet you missed me right? No, not really because GroowyL updated for me haha. :D This shall be a long one :D x**

**I had a brilliant time in edinburgh, incase you were wondering.. **

**AND AND AND. While writting this, and writing with EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly, and writing with GroowyL, I am in the midst of working out a new fic!! Which will be in this category.. and I know what is going to happen, vaguely, as it is based on a true , I am not sure which of the McFly boys it should be on? Help me decide?**

**AND AND AND.. Since GroowyL updated for me.. do you think you could read and review her fic? 'The Other Side Of Him' its a GREEN STREET HOOLIGANS fic :D x**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly **_there's twooo !! _**: (one)**Jeezus man, everytime I type your name it just gets longer and longer haha. And I am so glad I am still able to surprise you haha. Oh oh oh. And he might, he might not, wanna know? Read on haha. :D

**(two)** Haha, I know, it is really sweet huh? Well, you shall see more of that in this chapter xx

**GroowyL:** I know right, imagine you were walking along, and then in the darkness of a park you saw someone rolling around the grass and listening to you. I personally would be pissed off if you ask me haha. And I dont think your strange ! Haha. I know that you would keep on reading, because you looove me haha. Joke people, joke. :L Haha I do know what you mean, but I think that it has somewhat part to do with when someone guesses what is going to happen right, I change it to make everything more interesting haha. :D

**Hollis2020: **Ok hun, it is safe to say that your review made me laugh the most. Hyperventilate? Seriously, when I was writting it I was in tears of laughter as I imagined his blonde hair bobbling off his head as he ran away in shame with a red face and his naked ass hanging out haha. Hoping to hear from you soon:D

**Mcflyinghigh: **I know what you mean about the whole wanting to tell her just to hold on because she feels like everything is falling apart.. its sad really, but you know that somehow she will get through it. :P Maybe haha. And I am so glad you liked the chapter, and here is your update haha ! :D

**TooSexyForMyHat: **I know, it is good that she is back right, but what about Cerina? The love triangle is about to commence haha. Or is it a love rhombus now? haha. Anyways.. I am hoping you will like this.. :D And I know right, it is so funny. I was laughing my arse off while reading it, I think I was actually crying as I imagined his blonde hair bobbling up and down as he ran off with a red face and his naked arse hanging out haha.

**ThatGirl16: **I am so glad that you liked this, and I will keep updating :D So long as you keep reviewing :D And I know right, god.. I love Tom haha, although he didnt really do it, he did in my mind, and that is an image I am never deleting from memory haha. And I am glad your glad shes back, but what about Cerina ? Shes a cow haha. x

**Seventeen**

**Danny's P.O.V**

I sat on the cold sofa in the livingroom, my bare legs sticking to the leather as I stayed there in my boxers. My brain mulled everything over as I was sleeping on the couch. I couldnt believe that Roxy was asleep in my room, with my daughter, Anna. My son lay in there with them too, Roxy said she didnt mind having him, because she saw him as my child, not Cerina's, which I loved. If anything, he should be mine, and technically, my name was on his birth certificate. Although if they found out he wasnt mine, then he could be taken from me, right?

I thought it over, and then realised, what one of her little boyfriends would want a ten month old son? None. They didnt want kids, they wanted to have sex, the fun part that is. When before now I would have been the same, but really, the way everything turned out, I was having the fun part, not them. Jake was mine and there was no thing on earth I wouldnt do for him.

I thought about Roxy, about how I loved her and wanted to be with her, but if that was true, which I could feel in my gut then why did I keep finding myself looking to Jakes bedroom door, where behind it lay Jazz, Dougs sister.

She was supposed to be like my annoying little sister, and I was supposed to be the really arrogant big brother that she hated, but recently it hadnt felt that way at all. It felt as though I could tell her anything, show her anything, do anything in front of her and she wouldnt judge me. But before, she would have. She would have killed me, given the oppertunity not to be caught. I didnt understand her, I really didnt.

I shook my head and placed my face into my hands, sighing loudly. I thought about her and Matt, kissing on my front door step, how that had hurt me. Like a kick in the balls, but I didnt understand why. I didnt like Jazz. I hated Jazz, she hated me. And all of these new found feelings were creeping me out, and she probably didnt even feel the same, which was why I would try and be with Roxy, no matter what, I mean, Roxy had to want me right, otherwise, why would she be here?

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, not knowing what I was doing because it felt as though my body was moving on its own. I got a glass of milk and stood looking at the countertop, where in a few hours, Jazzie would be sat there, her legs crossed, crunching on coco pops and telling me I needed to shower because I was stinking of baby puke. I smiled at the thought of this, the thought of her being on my kitchen counter, _mine_ not Matt's. Did that say something? Yeah, it said her flat burnt down and it was only logical for her to stay with me. But why was she still here? Harry was back, and her brother and Alex had found a flat just down the road. So why was she still staying with me if she didnt want to be here in the first place?

I was confusing myself. Thinking everything over too much, what was I doing, seriously? I was an idiot. There was a logical reason why she was still here. Doug and Alex had moved into a flat, but it was a one bedroom, and she would be on an uncomfortable couch, right beside their bedroon where she would hear them shagging, yeah. I would rather stay with me too.

I looked at the door again, gulping down my drink and pacing, would it be right of me to go in there, just to talk to her? She'd get annoyed, but I would be able to talk to her.. it was an odd thought this, she was the only girl, infact, her and Roxy, they were the only two girls who would ever be able to shout at me, and I wouldnt be angry, because I was still hearing their voice, and seeing their face. I didnt know why I was feeling like this about Jazzie, because I was right, I didnt like her in that way at all, right?

I sighed again, what was I thinking? I was just mulling everything over too much, I felt my feet walking again, I didnt feel like I had the energy, but my body was moving me, taking me somewhere. Before I completely understood where I was, I was stood outside Jake's bedroom, looking at the door, which was blue and had big brown monkeys painted all over it. I smiled as I remembered when me and the boys had been painting this room, my mum and sister Vicky had been looking after Jake, we made so much mess, but we did get it painted in under a day. Having there been four of us of course.

My arm lifted and I noticed myself knocking on the door, waiting on her to open it. I never knocked, which would probably make her thinkit was Roxy or something, for some odd reason. Jazzie didnt talk to Roxy, she hadn't since she arrived, and I didnt know why.

What would I say? The door swung open to a tired looking Jazzie, although, she wasnt angry, infact, she didnt even look as though she had been sleeping. I smiled sheepishly down at her as I fiddled with my fingers and bit my lip.

_**A/N: Normally I would finish here, but I am going to put two chapters together, to make a long chapter, because I have missed writing on the last like, two days haha. And guess what? I have an almighty love for podding peas, you know, garden peas, anyways, I have just found out that because my mum missed me so much, she bought me a massive bag of them haha. What a homecoming gift! :D Anyways, back to writting yes? x**_

**Jazzie's P.O.V**

I lay in the bed, my phone in hand as I was texting Tom, we were talking about everything, mostly me. Because as everyone should know, Tom's life was next to perfect, no relationship problems with Addrienne, no friendship problems, no housing problems, nothing. My phone vibrated in my hand again.

_So, what will you do about Danny? You like him? - Tom _

I looked at the screen, I didnt know, did I? No, I didnt know, It was odd, because Tom was more of a big brother than Dougie, Dougie was more of one of those guy best friends, that you trust with your life, although you wouldnt quite tell them everything, not like Tom.

I typed back, my thumbs moving quickly over the keypad, thinking of what I was saying.

_I'm not sure, its like I dont know how I feel, or more, how I am supposed to feel you know, I mean, I like Matt, and he is sweet and kind and ever so funny, but at the same time, its almost as if I have bigged him up so far in my dreams that he wont fit the story, if that makes sense? But then again, if he doesnt, then I dont know who will. Its as though I am falling off a cliff, and I see both Matt and Danny at the bottom, ready to catch me, and I dont know who I want to catch me, if that makes sense? - Jazz_

I sighed, moving to make myself more comfortable, my ipod glowing at the other side of the bedroom as it was plugged into the wall. The room was in darkness, although I didnt know why. I had been in here for a while, not wanting to leave in fear of seeing Roxy and Danny being in love. It was horrible. Because I didnt know if I liked him or not, we hadn't kissed, we hadnt touched in any different way, although when I was with him it was as though someone was grabbing my chest and squeezing to make me hardly able to breathe, and then when he would look away, or I would leave, my air supply would come rushing back to me, leaving me lightheaded. I bit my lip, thinking of Matt. I was going out with him tomorrow, would I really be able to put this all on him?

That wasnt fair. It wasnt up to him to decide if I liked Danny or not. It was nothing to do with him really. I couldnt tell him. And how would I tell him that I didnt know if I liked him as much as I thought I would? I mean, dont get me wrong, I liked him. Alot. But I didnt know what I wanted right now. It was as though I just wanted everything to stop. I didnt want anything to move until I worked out what the hell was going on in my life.

_I think Dan likes you, but he doesnt know it yet. Must be hard having Rox back there huh? - Tom_

I looked at the screen, I loved that about Tom, no matter what you said, in riddles, he totally understood you, but he didnt try and give you loads of pathetic advice. I still remember his best part of advice yet. "I can't decide for you. Get off your arse and figure out what ice cream you want!"

And in this scenario, he was totally right, although I knew it was nothing to do with ice cream. At the time I had been puzzled over chocolate or strawberry, because they are both good. But now it was as though Danny was the Strawberry and Matt was chocolate, which ice cream would I choose.

_I dont know, because I dont know if I like him. I dont want him liking me, because what if I dont feel the same? - Jazz_

I knew I was right, because I didnt want to have to turn him down and have him hating me again for years to come, but then again, I didnt want to like him and him not wanting me because he saw me as a little sister or something.

_Dont worry sweetheart, someday soon, you will find your feet :) - Tom_

I smiled as I put my phone under my pillow and decided that sleep was a good idea. Mulling everything over in my head.

I heard a light knocking at my door. This confused me. I thought about it, it had to be Roxy, right? I mean, Danny never knocked, but then again, I hadnt barely even made eye contact with Roxy, maybe she was coming to talk things over, to tell me she was here to let Anna know who her dad was, not to take Danny back.

I stretched, walking to the door carefully, making sure I didnt stub my toe on the end of the bed or anything.

I opened the door to find something I didnt expect. Danny stood there in nothing but his boxers, fiddling with his fingers, looking at his feet as he smiled sheepishly and bit his lip before looking back to the floor.

"Danny? What are you doing?" I asked him, looking at him with a confused expression covering my face.

"I.. I couldn't.. couldn't sleep.." He muttered and stumbled on his words. I had to admit, he looked so cute when he did this.

"No," I said, laughing and shaking my head, "I mean what're you doing? You never knock" I smiled, walking back to my bed and laying back under the covers.

He walked into the room, smiling. I knew this because I could see his big white teeth shinning in the darkness.

We spoke for a while, just about nothing, about the sight of Tom in a thong, all of his memories of when they all lived together, I shared memories too, about all the times I had been with them, about the first time I met them, childhood memories of Dougie.

"I'm tired Dan" I whispered as he now lay beside me, on top of the covers. I snuggled into his chest as I took in his scent. It was lovely, so relaxing, as though it engulfed me, and held me to him.

"Go to sleep then" He whispered in return. I cuddled in further to him as we lay in silence. I didnt know how long had passed, although I knew Danny thought I was sleeping, as he tried to leave. I didnt want him to go, the new found coldness beside me.

"Danny, dont go?" I asked him, almost pleading.

"You want me to sleep in here?" He asked, seeming a little confused as I nodded. Not opening my eyes for a second as the covers were lifted and his body heat almost melted me.

What on earth was I doing?

**So what do you think??x**


	18. McFlYiNgHiGh's chapter

**Ok Ok people.. For ages today this stupid machine wouldnt let me onto the document manager, which wasnt good since this whole chapter was on here.. haha. I hope you enjoy this one though.. **

**five chapters to go :(**

**which means yes, I do know what will happen, I know now who will be with who..Although I will not tell you who.. haha!**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFLY: **Haha, Ok, so here goes. when I am dedicating chapters, I cant have the same name twice, and so I have to write it different every time, and shortening it seemed easiest at the time haha, if that makes sense at all? **(one)** I know, it is really sweet that he is unsure of what he wants right? And I dont know what is going to happen at the moment, but I am hoping whatever it is that you will like it :D **(two)** I know right, Tom is a babe. Totally, he is like the big brother I want haha. But he is probably nothing like what I perseive him to be haha. And I know, it was really cute how they wanted to be together.. :D And I am glad you like it, I think there might be another.. five chapters, including this one? Then it is coming to an end.. :/ x

**GroowyL: **Haha, I like it when you guess :P It gives me ideas haha :D And I am glad you liked it. I am hoping you have a really good time in France :D x

**That Girl16:** I know right! Strawberry ice cream is amazing :D Haha here is your update you have been longing for. :P And I would have updated earlier, but the stupid document manager was down and this whole file was on here, which wasnt good as you could see. And then I had to actually write the chapter.. god sakes haha.

**McFlYiNgHiGh: **I finally took the time to write out your name the way it is on your profile haha. And I do know what you mean lol. Like, its good but it is just about to get better? Thanks for being glad that I had a great time, if that makes sense, and I am hopinh you will like this, though I think it might only have about five chapters to go or something.. not too sure haha :D x

**Eighteen.**

**Jazzie's P.O.V**

I lay in his arms, quietly contemplating trying to get my phone from beneath the pillow, or would that wake him? I was uncertain. And what if Roxy came looking for him, because I knew she wouldnt come looking for me, we had never really gotten along. Especially not now. Not now that I didnt know what I wanted, and if I did want Danny, we would be at war. So I really did need to work out what I wanted and then get on with the battle if so be it.

His brown hair had been partially straightened the night before, but now it was curly, full blown Danny curls. I smiled as I touched his face. His freckles making him look all the more gorgeous. I moved my finger across his cheek lightly as he smiled in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about, what would he be thinking about, Roxy? Anna? Jake? I wanted him to dream about me, I think. I smiled at him and closed my eyes as he held me close to him.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I lay holding her. My eyes closed and she probably thought I was sleeping, although I was just laying there, noticing her every movement. She touched my cheek and then exhaled. After a while I heard the door clicking open but didnt take any notice of it, and at that moment, I didnt know why as I looked up to see Roxy's form standing there in the doorway, staring at us with an almost disbelieving look on her face.

"Dan?" She spoke.

**So I know it is short, but what do you think?**


	19. Emmaaaa'sChapter

**Ok, so here is number nineteen.. **

**There are only four more chapters.. including this one.. **

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFLY: **Haha, I am glad you dont mind, because if you did then it would be a bit awkward right? haha. And I know what you mean, but as I have said before you will have to keep reading on to find out who ends with who haha. :D And I know, they are really cute right?x

**McFlYiNgHiGh: **I am actually writting a Harry fic after this, I already have it started as this one has actually been finished, although it wont be ended on the site until friday because there is a total of 22 chapters, and I am posting one a night, if that makes sense? And I am glad to know that your liking it :) xx

**Thatgirl16: **Here is your update m'love, because being on tenderhooks wont be very comfortable haha. And I hope you like it :D I know what you mean about the whole pairing thing though.. :L:P

**I would like to thank Macalister for subscribing.**

**Review?**

**Nineteen.**

I walked to the door, Roxy and Danny sitting on opposite couches, I knew she was annoyed, but I didnt know what I would rather have done, told him to go away as he would sleep uncomfortable and cold on his couch? I didnt think so.

"Bye Dan" I said lightly as I smiled at him and he returned it, earning myself a glare from Roxy. I didnt believe in sinking to other people's levels, especially when I was happy to be going out with Matt. And so I simply smiled at her, earning myself a smile from Danny. It was clear that he was glad that I didnt jump to the oppertunity and bite her head off, but hey, whos to say I wouldnt later? if she was so annoying then she would really deserve it.

I had been talking with Tom, and he was certain that she was back for another reason than Anna, because otherwise she wouldnt be giving me sarcastic comments on the things that I said, and she wouldnt glare at me, because she would have no reason to if she was over Danny, like she said she was.

I opened the door and saw him standing there, smiling at me as I took his arm in my own and headed off. Matt was so kind, and caring, he would know exactly when to bring something up, and when not to. Like he hadnt brought up the whole me and Danny subject, and I was glad. I didnt want to have to tell him we slept in the same single bed, huddled together in an awestriking bliss. But then again I didnt want to lie to him and tell him nothing was going on, because I didnt know myself what was going on with us.

After leaving the flat, Matt's hand took mine, his fingers entwining with my own, causing me to look up at him and smile. I liked the thought of having him there. Having him be there for me when ever I needed him. He had no other complications, although Danny had a kid, infact, he had two kids, and a crazy ex wife, and an annoying ex girlfriend. I mean sure, to those she liked, she was a really nice person, but I didnt know why, she just didnt like me, and so she was annoying, with sarcastic comments on everything I said and horrible glances. I knew she walked in on me and Danny in bed, but it wasnt as though I was sleeping with him. Ok, maybe I was sleeping with him, but I wasnt having sex with him or anything.

I kept my virginity, very close to me. I hadn't let it go, and I wasnt about to anytime soon. It would be like murdering my best friend, unless they had a horrible new change(when I met someone who was worth it), then I would kill them off.

Yes, confusing I know.

We walked in silence, it was different. Usually when everything is silent, I feel awkward, but not this time. I didnt know why, but it was comfortable. Like I wasn't about to be harmed, or embarrassed. Just comfortable.

We went to the cinema, and in my heart I wanted to tell Matt everything, but I knew that it would be stupid. I didnt know why, but I knew it wouldnt end very good, and then what if everything with me and Danny went bust? It wouldnt be good at all.

I didnt even know what we went to see, all I was fixated on was Matt's hand in mine, his deep brown eyes staring at me as I looked back into them, god, how didn't I notice before how GORGEOUS he was?

**Danny's P.O.V**

I dont know why, but I didnt want Jazzie to go out with Matt. I wanted her here, I wanted her to want me back in her bed, but not for sex, just for me to hold her and take in her scent as she lay asleep in my arms.

I was feeding Jake and changing his nappy when Roxy came walking back into the room not long after Jazz had gone and Roxy had bathed Anna.

"You know, I know what you're doing with her" She spoke angrily. I didnt know what she was on about, because there was certainly nothing going on between Jazz and I, not that I didnt want it, but that wasnt the point. The point was that I wanted there to be something, but she didnt know, and I didnt know how to go about it without her thinking that I was trying to get in between her and Matt and hate me for life.

"I dont know what you're talking about" I said lightly as I smiled down at Jake and put him on the soft carpet with his toys.

"Oh you so do!" She said, she didnt sound the least bit amused, which I didnt understand, what did she know that I didnt?

"No, Rox, I don't, please, take the time to explain what you're going on about?"

"How you two are shagging" She said dryly. I laughed out loud a little.

"You think because I chose to sleep in the same bed as her, that we are having sex? You obviously don't know me anymore. Life isn't just about sex you know" I spoke just as dryly as I cleaned up the livingroom. She grabbed my arm and stopped me. I was waiting on Tom coming to collect Jake as he was babysitting, and I didnt want him to hear us arguing, and so I did as she wanted.

I looked into her eyes as she spoke, "Tell me you love me"

I didnt say anything, but simply looked at her in confusion, I didnt know why she would want me to tell her that and possibly end up in tears if she didnt want me back in the first place.

"Fine, we're staying at Alex's, I'll see you tomorrow" She spoke as she walked through the door, Anna in hand as Tom walked in, confusion on his face as though wondering what had just happened.

"It's a long story" I said as he smiled and said, "I have time"

**Ok Ok.. so.. the drama gets bigger in the next chapter! :O. Review?x**


	20. ThatGirl16's chapterr

**Ok, so here is the next one. and there is this chapter, then two more :O**

**I am going to miss it.. **

**Anyways.. **

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Haha, I am glad you are enjoying this.. And here is the drama you were after :D x

**Thatgirl16: **I am glad you cant wait to read more, and here it is for you.. :D And for the wondering whether there is competition, you shall have to read on m'love:D

**Twenty.**

**Jazzie's P.O.V**

I walked into the house, thinking about what he had asked.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" He spoke lightly as I almost melted under his gaze. I thought about how lucky I was, to be in between Danny Jones and Matt Willis, although I didnt know if Danny liked me or not, I would just have to hope so if it worked out with him or not.. _

_"Thanks" I said as I looked down, a blush creeping up my face._

_"I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Matt seemed as though he had all the confidence in the world. And I liked that about him, because he was confident, not cocky._

_"I'll think about it" I answered, honestly._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I walked into the livingroom to see Danny putting out popcorn onto the livingroom table, while fiddling with the tv remote. I smiled, laughing a little as he tried to get the dvd player to work.

He turned and looked at me, his eyes lighting up a little. I smiled again as I watched him blushing.

"Need a hand?" I asked as I jumped over the back of the couch and thumped myself down beside him, taking the remote from his hand and pressing the right button making the blue screen disappearing as the DVD menu came up on screen.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he looked at me in amusement. I looked at the tv and realised the was about to watch "28 weeks later", I smiled, kicking my shoes off and sat at the opposing side of the couch, as we watched the movie in silence.

Slowly, without me knowing what had actually been going on, my body had been inching closer to Danny, and before long his arm was around me and I was hiding in his chest as Robert Carlyle jumped up at a window with blood all over his face.

I felt his eyes on me, Danny of course, not Robert Carlyle, that would just be odd. Anyways, I looked up at him, and before I knew what was going on, I felt his lips on mine. They were so soft. But at the same time, I didnt feel anything. It just felt like the other boys I had kissed.

I realised then and there.

He wasnt Matt.

**So what do you think?**


	21. McFlyInGhIgHs chapter

**Ok, so here is twenty one. There is only one more chapter after this :O.**

**I am going to miss it soo much. **

**I am proud. I have managed to write 5 chapters for this fic in one night haha. **

**and.. I am in the middle of writting my next fic.. oh yes. :P Although I said I would be posting a brand new fic up next time, I have thought about it and would really like to get all of my other fics re writen and posted first, sooo.. I am going to do that, starting with Jones or Poynter.. :D, so I am hoping you would like to read and review those fics when I post them?**

**Hoping you like this.. and would you care to review?**

**EmmaJonasBrother'sMcFLY: **I am really glad that you liked this although it didnt go the way you liked, but yeah.. haha. I am in the middle of redoing all of my other fics, have thought about it, and I amn't going to release my Harry fic just yet, I am going to post one of my fics that I have pre writen although it needs to be revamped a little bit. Would you care to read one of those fics when they are getting posted? xxx

**McFlyingHigh **_there's twoo !_**: (one) **Haha, thats ok that you didnt review, you did it today which means all the more :D And I know what you mean, he does need some male bonding doesn't he? I think I shall put some into here for you :P And for him obviously haha. **(two) **Well to find out, you must read on :P. Thanks for reviewing both chapters seperately haha, most people just read them all then review at the end :P. And Im not forgetting about your fic, I just havent had a second to be able to read it yet, but I will ! :D haha. Enjoy, remember, there is only one chapter left after this one!:O:P

**Twentyone.**

**Danny's P.O.V**

I felt her moving close to me, and without knowing what I was doing, I lifted my arm and hugged her close as something popped onto the screen. She popped inside my head, and I could feel my concentration coming off the movie, she had made me not want to watch anymore, I didnt care about watching the movie, I just wanted to sit and watch her. She would jump at these parts, and hide her head into my chest, which made me smile at her and think that there was a chance I could get used to this, I could get used to holding her close, but getting around her brother would be hard, but who's to say she would want me? I hadn't been watching for a while, but simply watching her; smiling all the while.

I didnt know if she was hugging into my chest because she was afraid of the movie, or because she wanted to be near me. As I looked down on her, I could smell her shampoo, which made me want to hold her closer, she smelt so good. But before I knew what I was doing, I kept looking at her, and she must have known, because before long, she looked up at me. I smiled at her, thinking about how cute she looked.

With that, I knew I had to do it, I had to kiss her. And so I did.

It wasn't what I thought it would be. Her lips soft, her small hand on the back of my neck, but she just didnt feel right. I felt wrong, as thought I wasnt supposed to want her like this, and to be honest, I worked out right then, I didnt want her. I didnt want to be with her, I didnt want her kissing me, I didnt want any of it. I only wanted one thing.

I wanted Roxy.

--

"I am so sorry" I said as we stood up from the sofa and backed off one another.

"It's ok Dan, really" She spoke lightly, as though she didnt know what she wanted to say to me.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked her, looking to the ground, hoping she said no, because if she said she did, then it would be all my fault if she ended up getting hurt.

"Um.. no" She whispered, causing me to lunge forward and grab her into my arms, hugging her tight. She looked surprised by this, as she was expecting to hurt me or something like that, but I didnt know why.

"Danny.. lack..ing.. air..supply!"

"Oh sorry. I didnt want to hurt you and everything!" We both began laughing.

At least we knew there was nothing going on between each other. And we had proved Roxy wrong.

"So, what about Matt and you?" I asked her as we sat back on the sofa and began eating popcorn again.

"And you and Roxy? We so need to talk everything over" She smiled and laughed all the same.

After a while of talking, Jazzie went off to bed, I smiled as I shut off the TV and walked into my kitchen. I was surprised by what I saw. Dougie was in my kitchen, his ass hanging out of my fridge.

I didnt understand this, he would get into my kitchen without anyone noticing, and he would eat all my food, and you would see nothing but his ass hanging out of my fridge.

We spoke for a while, having a waterfight in my kitchen and everything, wrestling in the livingroom.

I almost missed how we were before Jake came around, but thinking about it. I knew I couldnt live without him.

**So, what now?**


	22. The LAST Chapter

**Ok, so this is (regretfully) the last chapter. I just dont know what else I can put into this, and I dont want it to drag on and on and be really boring, if that makes sense?**

**Ok, plans changed people. Staying at a friends, and so I am going to update the now, then I will be going home tomorrow, but going back out, then staying at Sean's on saturday and wont be back till late sunday night, so monday will be the update! :D  
**

**So here it is.. the end.**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **I am glad that you liked it, and what do you mean you will need to catch up? I am going to be re doing them like I did with this trilog and posting them just the same. So it will just be another fic from the start haha.

**ThatGirl16: **Aww thanks for thinking that Danny is a good dad :D. And I know. I like having you as a reader, although I am going to be posting a new fic as of monday night.. :D I am hoping to have you as a reader, as yeah, regretufully this is the last chapter of the trilogy !:O AndI know, it is very Dougie to be hanging out of the fridge right? :D x

**Twenty Two.**

**-five years later-**

The sun was shining as the couples filled into the church, the little boy, Jake in his small tuxedo as he was the ring barer, the little girl, Anna in a white flower covered dress as she was filling the role of the flower girl.

Their families sat in the pues, awaiting the bride to walk down the isle.

The groom had four best men, Dougie who stood in a pink tux looking around the room as though he had thought of something disgusting to do in order to freak every one out. Then there was Tom, who stood in a normal black tux as he stood proud looking across at something. There was Harry who was in a yellow tux as he smiled looking down the isle for the bride. And last but not least, there was Matt, he was in a red tuxedo as he smiled across at Jazzie. Who stood at the bottom of the line of bridesmaids, heavily pregnant, she was in a red dress to match Matt's tux, as Charly was in Yellow, Adrienne was in black and Alex in pink.

At the top stood Danny in a white tuxedo, awaiting his bride.

The door slammed open and the music started, as Roxy began walking towards the one she loved, in the perfect scenario, she wanted everyone to be wearing different colours, but matching their partner, because she didnt know anyone who had done it before, no matter how rediciulous her parents thought it was.

Everyone looked at her in sheer amazment. She was beautiful as Jame stood by Danny's side and Anna walked on in front of her.

Danny took his eyes off her for a second, the same second Jazzie did.

Their plan had worked, they were with the ones they wanted, as Danny smiled down at her and winked his left eye, in a knowing friendly glance.

**So thats the end? :O x**


End file.
